


【APH/黑三角】暗潮涌动

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——黑三角，非国设，含3p注意——目前可以公开的情报：人+龙+神=黑三角——世界观：玄幻+科幻+魔幻=自由星际时代——车的部分：【上篇】露→耀←米（隐中露）、【下篇】耀→米←露（待定？





	1. （上篇）

正文：

【露→耀←米】：  
怎么会变成这样呢...  
阿尔弗雷德自上而下地抚摸着胯下的男人，视线一直停留在那张涨得通红的脸上。明明第一次看到这张脸还是三个小时前的事，而现在他居然就跟这个还算是陌生人的同性上了床。  
耳朵里全是含羞带臊的嘤咛，随着自己的抽动一声比一声放荡，他觉得自己抵住的地方像是一个开关，能够控制身下人淫叫的音量。插入别人身体的感觉很温暖，被肠壁本能的蠕动把阴茎带入更深处。  
阿尔弗雷德正值年轻躁动的年纪，正是时不时有性爱需求的时候。他没有固定的女朋友，但定期找个女人打个炮还是有的，可跟男人发生关系，这还是第一次。  
抬头看了看坐在另一头笑眯眯的男人，好像是叫伊万，就是在他引诱下，自己才会鬼使神差地坐到了床上。并且也是在伊万的诱导下，控制不住地打开了王耀的双腿，把自己送了进去。  
阿尔弗雷德不太记得看着脱水般躺在床单上的王耀时自己在想什么了，他从来都不觉得男人的裸体能让自己硬起来。可当注视着完全被情欲吞没的那具胴体时，他诚实地勃起了。  
当时，他凝视着红润的穴口还在往外吐出属于伊万的精液，有一种异样的热度在胸腔里熊熊燃烧。那会儿王耀已经被干过一回了——在阿尔弗雷德的眼皮子底下。  
伊万低下头，亲吻着呻吟不断的嘴唇：“小耀，怎么样？谁操得你更舒服一些？”  
“唔哈..唔...”王耀反手抓紧了伊万的手腕，被两个人连续进入的他有点脱力，下意识地寻找着安全感。  
“这是选择我的意思吗？”伊万弯起眉眼，笑得很是开心，还像胜利者般向阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉。  
王耀没空说话了，因为他被伊万的唇舌再一次堵住，交换着口中的唾液与燥热。  
“嗯...嗯！”  
“咕唔..呵...”  
屏在喉咙里的低咽和接吻时毫不遮掩的翻搅声听得在场的第三个人心里痒痒的。  
可阿尔弗雷德对于这两个明显是老熟人的家伙而言算是个外人，刚刚结识的他不知道这两人关系如何，也不好多说什么，他现在能做的就是埋头猛干。  
而这一切的起因，还要从三个小时前说起。

——————————

【目前可以公开的情报】：APH-660，一个仅用代号来标示的星球，一个建立在变异点上的废弃之地，同时也是一个关押全宇宙最劣等犯罪者们的堕落监狱。在天然屏障的阻碍下与外界彻底隔绝，无人能够逃离。

——————————

“编号0704，准备出舱！”  
全副武装的狱警把视线放在了最后一名犯人的身上，他的心情稍稍放松了一点，因为这个小家伙是此次押送的三名犯人中最为配合的一个。  
其他两人中，上一个是有着三对足的虫族，趁狱警不注意竟然想用锋利的翅刃切段身上的锁链，被发现后挨了一针昏迷过去，到了地方直接被踢出了舱室。  
还有一个是说话含糊不清的塌鼻子，并非原本就如此，而是因为他总是口吐脏言，被狱警把枪塞进嘴里崩了他的脑袋。放心，会重生的，但是直到被扔下飞机之前发声器官还没长好，所以没法听清他的临别赠言了。  
相比之下，这第三位就格外乖巧了，从头至尾被铐在链子上没有挣扎过，一副任命的样子，这让狱警看轻了不少。当然还有一个显而易见的原因是——0704号是个人类，是茫茫宇宙中最弱小的种族之一。  
不过会被关到这里来的罪犯，哪里会有弱者呢？  
狱警很显然明白这一点，所以尽管表面看上去轻松，实则保持着应有的警惕。  
“已抵达B区！”  
“收到！”  
狱警用枪指着那个人类，由同僚把他从锁铐处带到舱门边：“听我命令！让你跳就跳下去！明白吗！”就算不跳，也会一脚把他踹下去的。  
金发的男人看上去还很年轻，甚至可以称为少年，他一言不发地望着脚下快速掠过的都市，这里将成为他命运的转折点——或者是骨折点？  
“等等...没有安全措施吗？”  
“没有那种东西！”  
每一个被关押到这里的犯人都是这样用飞机运输至指定区域的上空，然后打开舱门让他们自由落体下去。  
这么做的理由一是狱警们根本不敢下去，去了那种凶恶之地绝对没命回来；二则还是那句话：会被关到这种地方的极恶之徒，个个实力高强，就没见过会被摔死的。不过话说回来，若真的出了意外，死就死了，反正都不是什么好东西。  
“诶？”人类的脸上充满了不可置信：“那我要...怎么下去？”普通人类既不会飞也没有厚实的体格，不给个降落伞什么的吗？  
“就这样下去——”  
狱警说罢熟练地抬起脚，对着他的脊背就是一蹬，动作之熟练一看就是天天干这事的。  
“啊——”男人化作天边的一个黑点，在气旋中快速跌落。  
听过无数次的惨叫声愈来愈远，狱警熟视无睹地关上了舱门，今天的工作算是靠一段落了。  
“收工。”  
“呼，今天下午还有几个？”  
“两个，不多。”  
“还好还好。”  
其中一人在椅子上坐下了，翻看着今天的工作日志：“刚才那个人类，好像还是个小孩子吧，犯了什么罪？”他脱下头上的防护头盔，露出一张兽人的脸。兽人普遍比人类要长寿些，以他的年龄足以将其称为“小孩子”。  
“反正不是好人就对了。”另一人把枪械收进了武器库，顺着他的话聊了下去：“被关进这里的最低也是连环杀人狂——而且得达到百人斩，谁知道呢。”  
“......”兽人却不说话了，盯着罪犯的简历沉默好一会。  
“怎么了？”  
那人也凑上去看，虚拟影像里的年轻人鼻梁上多了副眼镜，比真人看上去沉稳些。但这不是重点，在瞄到罪名栏时他也一时无言了。  
“......”  
“......”  
“居然是他...”  
“那个孩子？”  
“怪不得..”  
“等等，B区..好像还有那两个家伙在吧？”  
“...这下可热闹了。”

——————————

【目前可以公开的情报】：在广袤无垠的宇宙和纷繁错杂的世界线中，究竟有多少不为人知的种族呢？答案是：无数。从不会轻易现世的神族、传说中已经灭亡的龙族、还有与世无争的精灵族...或许某一天，能够有幸见到他们呢？

——————————

“快快快！买定离手了啊！”  
“我出10个信用点！押A货！有！”  
“我出20个！押D货！恶魔！”  
“嚯，你每次都押恶魔，赢过几回啊？”  
“就是，你怎么老是寄希望于掉下来的是恶魔族？”  
“废话！不干坏事那叫恶魔吗？”  
“我押B货10个点！今天掉两个人！”  
“一群没出息的，100个信用点押G货！掉下来那个是绿头发！”  
“啧啧啧，大手笔啊，你就那么确定？”  
“别理那傻嗨，酒没醒吧！”  
“时间到！停止押注！”  
棚子里的人声鼎沸渐渐低了下去，大家颇有默契地走出去抬起头仰望天边，像是在期待能够实现愿望的流星划过天际。  
某种程度上这样说也没错，每天都会开在这里的盘口就是借掉落到本区的人为赌注的，来参赌的人可不就是为了实现一夜暴富的愿望么。  
赔率最低的就是赌“今天有没有人掉下来”，被称作“A货”，只有1赔1.5。以此类推，高一些的B货是赌“今天会有几个人”，还有更高赔率、更多种多样的赌法：会是什么种族？长了几只角？发色和瞳色呢？  
有些赔率高达千倍，但是下注的人却很少，因为赢的几率实在太低了，明摆着会输光裤子。  
要知道这里的信用点不比外界，价值极高，一个人一天的正常开销也就20点，碰到饕餮一族等有庞大需求的可能不太够，但也不会超过100点。  
所以有理智的都只是抱着玩玩的心态每天押上几点，赚了去喝一杯，赔了自认倒霉。还有一方面是因为这种地方能够娱乐的场所实在是太少了，全民参赌不以为奇，几乎每个区都有这种盘口。

“来了来了！哈哈哈哈我赢了！”  
一部分人欢呼雀跃起来，他们就是属于只押了A货的。同时也伴随着另一群人的骂骂咧咧，也难怪，并不是天天都会有人被关进本区，今天押“没有”的人只能怪运气不好了。  
其他人的目光紧紧地攫住半空中逐渐清晰的影子，是什么种族？看上去没有翅膀，也没有腹肢，而且是个人形生物。有些人骚动起来，但是没人敢冲到降落点上去，盘口在这儿开了那么久，这点规矩还是都明白的，不会做惹众怒的事。  
“唔哇哇哇——”  
“砰！”  
阿尔弗雷德只觉得身上哪儿都痛，龇牙咧嘴地从人形大坑里爬了出来，结结实实坠在地上让他体验到了许久未有过的恐惧。  
“幸好没把战衣脱下来。”他拍了拍飞行夹克上的灰，挣扎着从地上爬起来。称为战衣是当之无愧的，外表看不出什么特别，但却能保护他毫发无损。  
这再一次印证了这个该死的地方的特殊性：看上去毫不起眼的一个小男孩，从那么高的地方摔下来，除去乱了的发型和一身灰，竟然一点事都没有，还站在原地跟围观者们面面相觑。  
阿尔弗雷德揉了揉眼睛，不是很懂地说了一句：“Hello everyone？”  
“新来的，不许动。”  
一位老者出现在所有人面前，睁着森森刀疤的一只眼，慢慢飘近阿尔弗雷德的样子像是一只幽鬼，很是骇人。  
所有人没去拦他，大家都知道他是负责查验的。很多种族会变成人类的样子，从表面上看不出异样，为了博彩的公证性，需要这样一位能看透本质的人来担任此项工作。  
阿尔弗雷德初来乍到，看着周围的架势就乖乖立在原地不动了，他才不想被群殴。  
老人瞎了一只眼，但是没关系，他看人不是用视觉，而是用精神力。他飘在离阿尔弗雷德一米处，入定般进入了冥想状态。  
“请问...？”阿尔弗雷德表示很无奈，这究竟是在干什么？  
几百个长得奇形怪状的不同物种就那样围成一个圈，中间是两个人面对面一站一飞，所有人都站在原地不敢作声，这场景看上去有点诡异。

“嗯？”老者收回了神识，看上去有点意外。他转过身向所有眼中闪着期待的光的赌徒们宣布：“是个人类。”顿了顿又加了一句：“这就是他本来的面貌。”  
此言一出，众人哗然：“人类？怎么可能是人类？”  
“多少年没见过人类被关到这里来了？”  
“妈的！谁他妈想到会是人类啊！”  
但是老者的威严无人质疑，人群只好在一片吓骂声中渐渐散开了，只有一些押了A货的人喜气洋洋地前去兑奖。虽然赚的不多，但也可以潇洒一回了。  
“都排好队！别急！一个一个来！”  
这种场面每天都会发生，大家也都习惯了遵守规则。说来真是好笑，这种在外界看来全是人渣的地方，却自有一套程序。穷山恶水出刁民是没错，但越是恶劣的地方，执行强者为尊的丛林法则也越是严格。  
盘口的小哥接收一份份兑奖资料，在自行建立的系统中快速筛选。所有赌资都会自动发放入每个人的终端里，因此其实用不着在场和亲自兑奖。但很多人就是喜欢享受这个氛围，而且反正他们也无事可做。  
“咦？”  
他眯起眼睛仔细看了看，差点从轮椅上跳起来——刚来到这地方时不懂事，被人打折的：“1赔1万？有人赢了1赔1万？”  
周围的人一下子围了上来：“什么？谁？他押了多少？”这其中有多少人抱有了打劫的心思呢？这也是许多人只敢小赌的原因，有命赢是一回事，谁也说不好有没有命去花。  
“他押了...1点。”  
“......”  
这个...到底是该说他小家子气呢，还是太小心翼翼了呢？  
但就算是1点，那也是赢了1万啊！旁人又追问道：“他押了什么？”  
“押了一整套Z货，所以赔率叠加了。分别是：人类、金发、蓝眸、白皮肤、无角、无鳞片、四肢...”  
“停停停！这真的没有内幕吗？”  
“到底是谁..”  
怀疑的眼神在不信任的空气中相互传递着，这地方最难以相信的就是人心，上一秒还在互相击掌庆祝赚了一笔的两个人，说不定转头就杀人夺财。说到底，这里毕竟是没有法律的地方。  
人声鼎沸的盘口突然安静了下来，猜疑就像是长了几百颗细密小牙齿的舌头，无声地爬行蠕动。滴着恶心黏腻的唾液在所有人的脸上舔上一口，试图把虚伪的面具拆解下来，露出血淋淋地真相。

“是我。”  
几百只眼睛不约而同地转向了声音来的方向，是艳羡？是嫉妒？还是不怀好意？  
但这一切都在目光聚焦在来人身上后烟消云散了：“王老板..”  
来人的身材放在一群异族中间一点都不起眼，站在后边的人还是听前排一阵骚动，才透过缝隙看清了站在不远处的小个子。  
“哈哈哈...王老板今天怎么来了..”刚才还叫得最凶的那个现在却有些色厉内荏，看着比他矮了一截的男人满脸谄媚：“王老板今天好兴致啊，来押着玩的？”  
“嗯。”王耀没有太热情，但也不会拒人千里之外。他敲了敲戴在手上的终端，跃过人群隔空喊话：“小哥儿，赶紧兑了。”  
“是..是！”  
他环视一周，想起什么似的勾起嘴角笑了笑：“我请大家喝一杯，见者有份。”  
“谢王老板！”  
“王老板就是大方！谢啦！”  
在欢呼声中，王耀轻松地化解了敌意。这里是他的地盘，尽管不用太客气，但是最基本的人际关系还是要维持的，他的生意还得靠大家照顾呢。  
目送着与人类长相无异的王耀离开后，那些不认识他的人开始骚动起来。  
“他是谁啊？”  
“大名鼎鼎的王老板啊！你居然不认识？”  
“老板？开什么的？”  
“什么都开，餐馆、黑市...包括这赌场。”  
“总之，在B区，你的吃穿住行大部分都是王老板旗下的，以后见到了机灵点！”  
“他生气起来特别恐怖，你可别不长眼去惹他，我们全都得遭殃。”  
“听说其他区也有他的分店...”  
“聊什么呢？喝酒去啊！”  
“来了！”

“嘎——”  
王耀刚出棚子，就被迎面飞来...准确来说是被扔飞的一只魔人，冲他撞了过来。他闪身避开后望向那个新来的，被一群人围着却毫无惧色，正一拳一个打得起劲。  
看上去没什么特别的年轻人类，拳锋到肉次次重击，打得他们鬼哭狼嚎。还时不时揪着魔人头上的角玩起了大转轮，抡倒了一片还不够，借力使力地凌空扔了出去。  
周围还有不少看热闹的，也摩拳擦掌地看看能不能插上一脚。  
王耀抱着双臂没有急于离开，这种场面每次有新人来都会发生。这对于大部分囚犯而言只是个娱乐项目：欺负新来的。  
每次有不少输了钱的就会拿新来的出气，除非是看上去就不好惹的种族，不然逃不过被扒干净的命运——刚被丢下来的人身上保不准有点外界的好东西，此处物资匮乏，能抢一点是一点。  
光着屁股被放走还算是好的，万一长得俊俏些，被哪个饥渴的汉子盯上，那就菊花残满地伤了。  
更何况这次的新人居然是个人类，还不赶紧来欺负一下？他身上就那么点东西，会被最先下手的抢光，围观的人除了看个热闹什么都得不到。不过这人看上去白白净净的，让许多人很有性趣，等被抢劫完，就地扒光了来一发也不错。  
相信有不少人都是这么想的，淫魔嘴角的唾沫星子都快喷到旁边妖族的脸上了，而妖族更是激动地连原形都暴露出来，不断揉搓着下体一脸期待，估计已经脑补出了那具年轻的肉体上被射满浓稠的精液的样子。  
“嘿，那个人类看上去挺厉害啊。”  
“再厉害也不过是人类，敢惹魔人种，他以后在这儿的日子不好过。”  
“哈哈，以后？能不能活过今天再说吧。”  
“也是，哈哈哈哈！不是被打死就是被...嘿嘿嘿..真期待啊...我不介意尸体的。”  
王耀静静地听着下流露骨的人言，脸上没有太多表情。想在这里生存，不要多管闲事也是一条不成文的规定。不过...谁让他今天心情好呢：1点赚了1万点，要不是他本就富裕所以表现得很镇定，换做别人估计能乐晕过去。

阿尔弗雷德现在很烦躁：任何一个人被从半空踢下来，扔到一堆不知所谓的人群中间，还差点被抢劫，都不会觉得愉快的。  
他一个上勾拳又把一只扑来的魔人打飞出去，可是赤手空拳能在车轮战中坚持多久呢？  
“卑贱的种族！不要负隅顽抗了！”  
“都是你的错我今天才会输的！你要怎么赔偿我！”  
听听这些赌徒毫无道理的叫嚣，阿尔弗雷德依然没有明白这群人在发什么疯：“喂，有没有说人话的。”  
“初次见面，编号0704。”  
阿尔弗雷德一时间没反应过来这是在叫自己，他低头看了看胸前的编号，没好气地说道：“你是他们的头子？”话一出又打量起眼前与人类无异的长相，对比了一下不远处黑黢黢的魔人种，觉得应该不是。  
“不，我只是...”王耀想了一下，他若是自曝种族会把大部分人吓跑的，所以总是刻意隐瞒着：“只是路过，我叫王耀。”  
这话听着不太可信，因为阿尔弗雷德清清楚楚地看到那些刚才还盛气凌人的魔人种在看到他向自己走来时，不约而同地让开了一条路。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”他报上姓名以示尊重，但是不知道这个人到底想干什么。  
只听王耀面向那些暴徒朗声说道：“诸位，这个孩子我要带回去。大家都散了吧，我刚说了请你们喝酒的，还不快去？”  
这是在帮他？阿尔弗雷德没出声，只是捏紧了拳头站在原地看着。他不知道王耀接下来跟他们说了什么，因为使用的不是通用语言，阿尔弗雷德只听懂了几个单词——很可惜，都是脏话，大概所有外语的启蒙都是从脏话开始的吧。  
最后王耀转过身向他伸出手，说了句：“我们走吧，阿尔。”他故意叫得很亲密，给魔人造成了关系良好的错觉。  
阿尔弗雷德点点头，乖乖地牵住了那只温暖的手掌，任由王耀把他带离了广场。  
看着两人渐行渐远，留在原地的魔人种很是不服气，忿忿的诅咒声被一股邪风吹散开去，盘旋在这片不祥之地。  
“妈的，又是那个姓王的。”  
“他到底是什么人！没他之前B区可是我们魔人种说了算的！”  
“老大，难道我们就这样算了？”  
“哼，怎么可能，等着瞧吧。”

——————————

现在可以公开的情报：APH-660中的囚犯无一不是犯下了这辈子都不可能获释的罪才被关进来的，只因他们都是拥有某种能力的强者，无法关进普通的监狱才被丢到了这里。而最大的不同就是每隔一段时间会有强大的入侵者从变异点传送至此，这些囚犯就是免费的第一道防线——为了生存，他们必须战斗。

——————————

“为什么帮我？”  
“因为你是我今天的福星。”  
王耀三言两语解释了一下赌博的事情，一边在终端上敲了两下：“你帮我赚了那么多，我给你转了2000信用点，够用一阵子。”他显得很大方。  
“......”阿尔弗雷德在没被关进来之前也是个大土豪，何时接受过这种施舍。而且才2000？他在外面花天酒地的时候，2000信用点也就是一瓶酒水的价钱。  
“不用，我自己有...”他账户里的金额富可敌国，至于具体来源暂时不可言明。  
王耀一脸无奈地摇了摇头，“我是个有钱人”——这是每个新人都会有的错觉：“外界的信用点在这里没法用。”他随手一指街边的摊贩：“不信你可以去试试，我保证你连一滴水都买不到。”  
阿尔弗雷德顺着望过去，那个人在破破烂烂的布头上放着两把枪公然贩卖，看上去都是些旧式武器了。现在的武器装填的几乎都是能量块，并且在更新换代中其体积越来越小，易于携带和充能，很少还有装弹药的。  
“而且价值也不一样。”  
阿尔弗雷德沿街还看到了招揽生意的妓女，那个年老色衰还断了一只胳膊的女人面前挂了个牌子，上面写着只要2个信用点就能来一发，真是让人唏嘘不已。  
有理由相信她在被关进这里之前也是个犯下滔天大罪，让无数人头疼不已的存在。可多少年之后，她只能如此廉价地出卖肉体，获取一点食物来填补最基本的需求。  
“王老板好！”  
“王老板来了，嘿嘿嘿，您看..上次说的那事儿...”  
“王老板～又带一个漂亮小伙子来了？”  
阿尔弗雷德跟在身后，初来乍到多听多看总是没错的。目前看上去王耀在这里的声望很高，人脉也广，或许可以获得一些他想要的消息。  
“那谢谢了，算我欠你的。”阿尔弗雷德收下了那2000信用点，和这个人从金钱关系开始也不错。

“其实我也挺好奇你到底犯了什么罪才会被关到这里来。”  
王耀看人很准，这个人类的小伙子给他的感觉就像是用暖色调涂满的画布，只是暂时还无法看清上面画的是什么。不过王耀很有兴趣继续细细研究，刮下表面那层光鲜亮丽的颜料之后会是金玉还是败絮呢？  
王耀带着他进入了一家小店：“我请你吃个饭，我们边吃边聊吧？”  
说实话，阿尔弗雷德多久没见过这么破烂的地方了，他去的餐饮店最次也是全自动快餐店，踩着锃亮的皮鞋踏在雪白的瓷砖上能倒映出人形的那种。总有人笑话以他财富还吃这种东西，可谁让他就是喜欢呢。  
“......”阿尔弗雷德沉默地看着噼啪作响的门帘和摇摇晃晃的桌凳，呼吸间尽是穷酸味满满的空气，进门时还不小心踩了一脚泥。  
“哈哈，一看你在外边就是公子哥。”王耀笑着摇了摇头，他见得多了。初来不知愁滋味，生活过一阵子之后就知道苦了。  
阿尔弗雷德不置可否地在王耀对面坐下，看他熟练地跟老板打了个招呼，然后重新面向了自己：“你看上去不大，成年了吗？”  
“19。”阿尔弗雷德如实地答道。  
“19...”以人类的寿命算，真的是很年轻，让不知道活了多少年的王耀一点概念都没有。  
阿尔弗雷德砸砸嘴拿起桌上的水杯刚要喝，看见下面写着：1信用点/桌。在外头，1信用点连张纸都买不到，不过现在也已经没有纸制品了。刚想到这里，他看到了墙上的纸质菜单，有点回到古代的感觉。  
“你不是人类吧？”  
小年轻不再东张西望了，而是盯着王耀的脸看了好一会，依旧难以看出他的种族来。但可以肯定不是人类，这里的人对王耀的尊敬不仅仅是趋炎附势，还有一种对实力的恐惧。  
对于这一点，阿尔弗雷德看得很明白，因为巧合的是：这和他在外界时的地位差不多。  
“不是。”王耀知道，情报是互相的：“我们一族大概只剩下我一个了。”  
“...抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，他刚打开话匣子抢先掌握了主动权，结果这个话题却这么沉重。  
“你呢？这么年轻，犯了什么罪被关进来的？”  
“这个嘛...不是很光彩..嘿嘿...”  
“废话，关进来的人哪个是光彩的。”

阿尔弗雷德也笑了，说话愈发随意起来。王耀这个朋友值不值得交，几句话就能看出来了，而且他现在需要一个可靠的情报来源。正想再刷刷好感，可没容他们再多说点什么，外面响起了刺耳的警报声。  
“叮——发现入侵者！各区下列编号前往统一战线！”  
“0330、2578、4991、0704、8123、1001...”  
机械的女音毫无感情地报出一个个数字，预示着这些人中将有多少生命有去无回。  
“什么意思？”阿尔弗雷德听到了自己的编号。  
王耀叹了口气，真是不让人安生，连顿饭都没得吃：“就是让你上战场。”周围的人也纷纷驻足，直到广播播放完毕。没有被点到的松了口气，被点到的则懊恼地抱着头蹲在地上。  
“说是杀敌能减刑，反正我到这里之后就没见过真的能出去的。”王耀不屑地敲击着桌面，以减刑为诱惑让他们去拼命，可没有几个能真的活到出狱。  
阿尔弗雷德问道：“若是不去呢？”这里没有狱警管理，谁知道被点名的去没去。  
“会有人逼你去的。”王耀点了点胸口的编号，这可不是换件衣服就能去掉的，而是虚拟成像：“所有人都知道你是几号，你若不去，系统就会让人替你去，就有可能轮到他们任何一个人的头上。”  
说着周围的人已经望向他们俩了，交头接耳间眼神在他们的胸前扫来扫去。  
“所以上阵可能会被敌人打死，临阵脱逃可能会被这里的人打死。要实在不想无缘无故去送命，浑水摸鱼也行。”王耀最后咽下一口水站了起来：“老板，饭先留着我下次来吃！”  
阿尔弗雷德连忙也跟着站起身：“你去哪儿？”话音刚落，他这才发现王耀胸前的编号是“1001”：“好吧...看来我们同时中彩了。”  
“就说你是我今天的福星吧。”  
“这也算？”  
“因为唯一的好处是能够‘扫地’，也就是从入侵者的尸体上获得补给物资，谁捡到就归谁。你刚来，不知道这里的一切物品有多么稀缺，所以有些能力强的，或是穷到真的没有饭吃了的，巴不得要上战场捡捡漏。”  
凳子都没坐热，王耀就带着阿尔弗雷德走出了店铺：“走吧，你第一次去，正好跟我一起。”  
看着王耀笑颜的阿尔弗雷德此刻绝对没有想到，从开始到现在帮他解围、请他吃饭、耐心地解答他所有疑问、一直温温和和与他说话的这个“人”，真实力量会那么恐怖。

——————————

现在可以公开的情报：根据史料记载，龙族的灭亡是由一个魔法帝国造成的。当时的大魔导师创造出了一种“屠龙”魔法，打着正义的旗号把龙族消灭殆尽的同时却也引起了激烈的反噬，历史上最强大的魔法帝国由此衰落，从此魔法界进入了长达千年的衰弱期。即便现今有复兴的迹象，许多远古魔法也早已失传，包括“屠龙”魔法。

——————————

【露→耀←米】（隐中露）：  
王耀暴走的样子将会永远刻在阿尔弗雷德的脑海里吧，那是来自上位种族的天然威压，狂风暴雨般席卷一切。如果说鬼怪会给人带来噩梦的话，那么从他身上爆发出的气场能将噩梦碾碎。  
本来王耀这次只是带着阿尔弗雷德来战场随便逛一圈，他有这个实力能够全身而退，可这群不长眼睛的非扑着王耀来，这可把他惹怒了。  
很快，入侵者在强大的威势下根本不值一提，这些没有神志的怪物恰恰对外泄的气势敏感无比。埋藏在基因里的记忆告诉它们：这是来自远古的龙威，是绝对无法抵抗的，它们终于意识到惹上了不该惹的主，纷纷颤抖着身体向后退去。  
阿尔弗雷德原本看戏看得挺开心的，可是渐渐的情况有些不对，王耀似乎失控了。  
可怜的孩子对于无辜的波及还没来得及喊冤就被这阵势推到了废墟墙角边，对王耀的身份再一次好奇起来。好像是有种族在发威的时候会突然暴走，比如魔、妖、血族等等，人类中也有个分支叫狂战士的，同样是一点就炸的火药桶。  
再后来，他不知道那个叫伊万的男人是从哪里冒出来的，只记得在热火朝天的战场上突然降下了一层冰霜，冻结了所有活物。紧接着是一阵冰旋落在暴怒的王耀身上，不过看上去不是为了伤害他，而是靠冰雪的力量起到了抑制的作用。  
把王耀抱进怀里的男人看上去是习以为常了：“唉，小耀真是没我不行呢。”说罢转身就要走。  
阿尔弗雷德被突如其来的冷风吹得打了一个寒颤，见状急忙喊道：“喂！等等！你是谁？你要把王耀带去哪里？”  
伊万居高临下地踩在凭空出现的冰台上，看了地上的人类一眼，脸很陌生，是以前没见过的。他没有答话，现在让王耀恢复正常才是最要紧的。  
“喂——别丢下我啊！是王耀带我来的！”  
阿尔弗雷德可机灵着呢，人生地不熟被扔在战场上，手边还没有任何武器，这不是要他命嘛。又不是在外面，伸手一挥就有几个兵团的星际舰队听他的号令，就这点敌人，还不够他看的。  
“你是谁？”  
“我..”  
阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，他知道自己接下来的答案是关键，能不能从这鬼地方离开，全凭这一句话了。  
“我欠了王耀的钱。”他抬起头，语气无比骄傲。  
“......”  
“我要是死在这儿，就没人还他钱了。”  
伊万面无表情地歪着头，看上去是在思考：“你是小耀的朋友？”不知道是不是错觉，他对“朋友”两个字咬得很重。  
“当然！”  
伊万露出了一丝笑意，反正他也无所谓多带一个人，挥手间的事情罢了。

王耀被按在床上后入的样子也将会永远烙在阿尔弗雷德的记忆里吧，那是他第一次觉得一个长得好看的男人，红着眼如离水的鱼儿般仰起脖子大口喘息的模样简直他妈的要命。  
伊万把两人带到有一张床的房间里之后就不去管阿尔弗雷德了，利索地把王耀往床上一丢就动手去脱他的衣服。  
“嘶——”好吧，准确来说是撕掉的。  
阿尔弗雷德搓搓双臂打量了一圈，这是一处极为阴冷的住处，虽然看上去豪华但毫无生气，简直就是个冰窟窿，不过倒是跟那个浑身冰冷的男人气质很搭，看来这里是他的家。  
能随时把王耀带回家的男人，他们俩会是什么关系一目了然。  
阿尔弗雷德倒不是对同性恋有什么特殊想法，但是看着两个男人在眼前做爱还真是奇怪的体验。  
王耀的瞳孔泛出可怖的赤红色，龇着嘴角发出不属于人类的声音。这都是失去控制的象征，他从被抱回来开始一直在伊万怀里扑腾着，不过后者好像习以为常了。  
“小耀..小耀乖...”伊万的身材比阿尔弗雷德还要再高大一些，使用冰雪的力量轻易地将王耀控制在身下：“说了多少次，没有我就不要去危险的地方...又旧病复发了吧。”  
王耀咬着牙，喉咙中发出被迫的嘶吼声，在床上胡乱挣扎着，不知能不能听得进伊万的话。  
“没事了..你看看我，我是伊万，我在你身边...”  
“伊...伊万...？”  
阿尔弗雷德眼巴巴地愣在一边，坐也不是站也不是，不出声光看着人家小情侣调情？出声的话现在该说什么？“带我一个”？  
床上的两人也没空去理他，伊万揉了揉王耀的头发，下手把他最后一层遮羞布也去除了：“冷静了？”  
“伊万...我又..？”王耀现在的状态就像是在半梦半醒间，但他已经恢复思考了。看着面前熟悉的床单和一双常年冰冷的大手在自己身上游走，他就知道又被伊万“抓”回来了。  
这是他跟伊万之间的默契，当年的屠龙魔法没能杀掉王耀，他成为了唯一一位幸存的龙族，但是却给他留下了隐患，使他变得极为容易失去控制。所以通常情况下他都保持着人类的姿态，竭力不让威势外泄。  
但自从认识了伊万，他就有了第二种解决方案——  
“那么，我进去了哦？”

“啊...等..太凉了...”  
伊万的体温不比常人，他是从冰天雪地之中孕育而出的存在，也正是因为如此从诞生之日起就是孤身一人。所到之处一片狼籍，没有人愿意接近他，也从来没有任何人对他说：我需要你。  
除了王耀。  
“那就夹紧一点，用你的身体捂暖它。”  
伊万的能力正好能够抑制住发狂的王耀，这一发现让王耀着实安心了不少。每次被拥在他怀里的时候，嗅着清凉的气息就不由自主地平静下来，再后来第一次就这样顺理成章地发生了。  
“慢，慢一点..”  
之后的每一次复发，伊万都会及时把王耀抱回来。有时候是等他恢复以后，两人亲亲搂搂地就滚在了一起；有时候干脆直接把王耀操醒，让他刚回过神来就又坠入了欲河里。  
不过也有意外，狂暴状态的王耀实在是太强了，伊万不愿回忆他被反攻的那次。毫无技巧的蛮力冲撞，过高的频率、可怕的压力，让他怀疑自己会不会就那样被强暴死在床上。那可是气场全开的王耀，是上古遗族的余威，就算是伊万也难以招架，而且是他先作死的。  
而现在，王耀的身上还挂着没撕干净的碎布，模样看上去有点狼狈，哪里还有在街头闲庭信步的王老板那般风雅。翘着臀被微凉的手掌握住了腰，臀缝被一根圆柱体顶开，慢吞吞地在甬道里蹭进蹭出。  
“啊啊！轻点...”  
伊万已经很听王耀的话了，动作放慢了不说，尽量照顾到他抬着腰的姿势。他可不想又触了逆鳞，被反压地动弹不得。  
一整根肉棒都在穴道里完美契合，伊万就是觉得这样的很舒服才会一次又一次要求跟王耀发生关系，并且乐在其中。他轻轻地抽出几厘米，极其缓慢地又把它嵌了回去。  
“你确定能够满足于此？”  
“......”  
伊万的第一次就是跟王耀，在那之前从来都不知道这是多么让人上瘾的事情。此后也没有跟别人做过，所以没有第二个人告诉他，他的身体跟普通人不太一样。  
那玩意儿插进后穴里的感觉就像是一根冰柱，巨大的柱体刺激着原本湿暖的肉壁，甚至把肠液带出穴口时都冒着丝丝凉气，真是苦了王耀了。

王耀知道，之所以觉得身体里的那东西很凉，大程度上是心理作用在作怪。毕竟他时刻记着，这个跟他做爱的男人可是来自冰霜的精灵。  
“这样有什么感觉？”见王耀不说话，伊万心领神会地继续重复着活塞运动。做了那么多次，他清楚王耀能接受的底线在哪。  
如王耀所愿，伊万再次进入的时候又轻又慢，就像是慢动作的木偶戏，遵循着安排好的剧本在温暖的身体里演绎到极致。  
跟一个冷冰冰的人拥抱在一起，还被他用力顶着阳心厮磨的感觉谈不上多好。尤其是伊万还故意放缓了动作，肉棒一寸一寸地在身体里移动，用挠痒痒般的技巧蚕食着王耀的理智。  
“啧...”  
后入式应该是贴得最近、进入得最深的体位，会以最紧密的姿势插到最里面，两颗蛋蛋随着大力抽动拍在臀尖上打得“啪啪”作响才对。可这会儿伊万简直就是在糊弄他，可他还偏偏不好说什么，因为这是他的要求。  
“你喜欢..这样操？”  
伊万一边揉着细瘦的腰肢，手掌所过之处捏得粉红一片，一边抵在花心里研磨出了水声，他知道王耀渐渐开始觉得舒服了。  
“还是这样操？”  
他抬着胯突然抽离开去，趁王耀还没反应过来，猛地往敏感点一捣。  
“啊——”  
伊万听得清清楚楚，王耀的叫声里满足大于痛苦，紧接着尝到了甜头的小嘴嘬弄了好一会儿，肠肉连绵不断的死咬着阴茎不让出去，暗暗期待下一发重击。  
可伊万却停下了：“嗯？喜欢哪一种？”肉花在颤抖，连带裹在龟头上极为敏感，可他就是隐忍不发，非要王耀说点什么。  
“......”王耀舔舔嘴唇，把与尖叫一起喷出的唾沫咽了回去：“喜欢...深的...”  
轻笑声从身后传来，伊万得到了想要的答复，愉悦极了。听到了期待中的话语，自然是要给情人奖励的。  
王耀以为这已经是非常羞耻的事情了，但是当他欲求不满地眯起眼角往边上一瞥，他才发现阿尔弗雷德正站在那里。  
“？？？”他一时间都想不起来阿尔弗雷德的完整名字是什么：“等..阿尔？等一下，阿尔你怎么...”  
“小耀，跟我做爱的时候叫其他男人的名字，不太好吧？”  
“不是...你等一下！啊啊！”  
阿尔弗雷德：冷漠.jpg

可接下来的展开，让阿尔弗雷德始料未及。  
原本他只是立在一旁发呆，视线落在在王耀光裸的后颈、脊背、腰腹、腿脚...难以聚焦，像个小处男一样不知道该看哪儿。  
优美的身体曲线没有多余的赘肉，是一种看上去赏心悦目的美。一定要找个比喻事物的话，阿尔弗雷德想起了以前自己在私人拍卖会上以高价买下的那块古玉，就是这么触手温润，他特别喜欢才把它买了下来——只是不知道有没有荣幸能摸一摸眼前的这位。  
连裆下晃荡的那男人的孽根都看着美好起来，阿尔弗雷德是眼睁睁看着从伊万插进去开始，那半软的性器逐渐成长为一个大家伙，可知伊万有多让王耀快意。  
明明是自带冷气的房间，阿尔弗雷德却渐渐觉得燥热起来。他从小就没有遇到过见得到却得不到的东西，由于成长环境的缘故，要什么抢过来就是了。可现在的关键在于：他自己都没有想清楚到底想要什么，以及是真的想要吗？  
就在这时，伊万剥夺了他思考的时间。  
“喂，小耀觉得冷，你过来帮个忙。”  
“......”  
也不知道王耀是不是真的跟伊万这么说了，当阿尔弗雷德再度回神听到这句话的时候，只见床上的两人正以高难度动作搅和在一起。王耀看上去想转过身制止伊万，而伊万则死死地把他按在床上愈发刻意地擦着敏感点。  
“让你过来，听见没有？”伊万不耐烦地又说了一次，他正爽着呢。体位的变化让他能从侧边高高举起王耀的一条腿，让肉棍在里面转了半圈，全方位碾平内壁上的皱褶。  
“好...”阿尔弗雷德咽下去一口口水，把乱七八糟的思维怪圈全都扔脑后去了。  
虽然按人类的伦理道德来看这实在是太奇怪了：跟男朋友做爱的时候把另一个男人叫来，还让他帮忙安抚一下。但是这两个都不是人类，也就没什么好纠结的了。  
阿尔弗雷德这么自我安慰着，踏上了硬邦邦的床垫：“怎么帮？”  
王耀连喘气的功夫都没有了，一张口全是甜腻得不成声的呻吟。阿尔弗雷德如此近距离地听在耳朵里，心里的痒劲就更别提了。  
“呵呵，原来是个处男。”伊万不屑地说道，还故意挺了两下，做示范小朋友看。  
这下阿尔弗雷德不服气了：“我？处男？”你到外头打听打听，谁不知道我“金刚小炮王”！万花丛中任我采撷，多少美女排着队往我怀里送，一夜七次不是梦！  
当然，这些都是心理活动。他看着身前出了一层薄汗的男人，以及靠近了才闻到王耀身上伴着情欲飘出的浅淡异香，闻着觉得一阵炫目的同时其实是有点打鼓的：虽然不同种族的女人也睡过不少，但男人还真没搞过。  
阿尔弗雷德刚要再反驳几句，突然手掌被扣紧了：“呃？王耀？”  
王耀的手心有些凉，没有了初次牵手时的热度，可能也是因为交媾对象是伊万的缘故。阿尔弗雷德舔着嘴唇，在外界环境的作用下，嘴里呼出的热气清晰可见，不太连贯且急促。  
他也握紧了那只手，还未来得及说点什么，一声极轻的靡靡之音在他耳边响起：“阿尔...抱紧我...”

事后回想起来，阿尔弗雷德的最后一根弦可能就是这个时候断的。  
王耀被抱在自己怀里高潮的样子也绝对能让他记住一辈子，甚至让阿尔弗雷德起了“如果把王耀操射的人是自己，那滋味该有多爽”的心思。  
人类的身体是暖的，阿尔弗雷德可以说是这个房间里唯一的热源，所以王耀一缠上就不由自主地往他身上靠。  
阿尔弗雷德起初还有些僵硬，但很快就主动环上他了，感觉跟拥抱女人的技巧差不多。再加上伊万一味地发力，三人的距离被越挤越近，导致最后双双高潮的时候，王耀的脸已经贴到了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇上。  
阿尔弗雷德也不嫌射在他身上的精液脏，抱着余韵未散的王耀没有松手：“王耀？王...耀？”  
“唔..伊万...别弄了..”细风吹在阿尔弗雷德肩颈的处，可叫的确实另一个人名：“伊万...”  
那人的性器内射之后还硬了一阵，直挺挺地搅在穴肉里迟迟不出来，戳在高潮迭起的内壁上大有再来一次的架势。  
阿尔弗雷德皱皱眉，英雄的保护欲一下子就被激发了：“你没听他说不要吗？”  
伊万的回答再一次让他刷新了下限：“那你来？”  
“......”刚才还在意淫的事情居然很快就能成真了？阿尔弗雷德一时间真没答上话。  
这不能怪伊万，从在雪花里诞生起就没人告诉过他有关其他种族的伦理观念，也没有性爱的概念，第一次上床的时候还是王耀主动骑上去，手把手教的。现在更是随口就把王耀推进阿尔弗雷德怀里了。  
“我来就我来。”阿尔弗雷德迅速回过神，这么好的机会怎么能错过？  
从伊万身下抱起王耀的时候，那堵不上的浊液淅淅沥沥地喷在了床垫上，阿尔弗雷德皱着眉瞪了伊万一眼，抱着他就转了个位置，顶开双腿正面压上：“耀，我可以吗？”  
边说边拉下了裤链，那鼓鼓囊囊的东西说不清什么时候起就硬绷绷的一直闷在裤裆里：可能是看着王耀被扒光的时候，可能是王耀被做到受不了，趴在他怀里直喘的时候。不管怎么样，这会儿终于能出来遛遛了。  
“需要我教你吗？小处男？”伊万说这话的时候真是底气十足，也不想想自己的第一次是个什么模样。  
“嘁，比你强就对了。”阿尔弗雷德打从一开始就看伊万不太顺眼，刚露面就强行把王耀抱走了不说，还一而再再而三地嘲讽他。  
“你知道该怎么做才会让小耀舒服吗？”  
伊万不太跟人交流，准确来说是没有人愿意跟他多说话，他也不知道该怎么友好相处，没有人教过他，所以说话总是呛着别人。  
其实伊万本意不坏，他是真心想要交朋友的，但是这种交流障碍只会让人们越来越远离他、害怕他，甚至结下仇恨。

王耀仰面躺在床上，耳边传来咋咋唬唬的争执声，他迷迷糊糊地都快睡过去了。  
那次声势浩大的屠龙魔法伤到了他的本质，虽然逃过一劫，却再也无法恢复龙形，动不动就发狂也不是他能控制的。这会儿疯也撒了，性欲也释放了，正困得不行。  
阿尔弗雷德空咽了一口，说实话，他被伊万质问地有点心虚，不知道操男人跟女人有什么区别，也不知道第一次能不能让王耀痛快。尤其是有个伊万做对照，不怕不识人，就怕人比人，他的心理压力有点大。  
“看到流水的小洞了么？”伊万一点都没觉得自己碍事，他缺乏与人交往的常识：“就是还在往外吐精液的那个，照这地方插进去。”  
“我知道！”阿尔弗雷德翻着白眼，握住发硬的阴茎顺顺利利地就滑了进去，被开发过的那处感觉就像女人天生适合用来交配的性器官一样，溢满了淫水早就做足了被进入的准备。  
直到阿尔弗雷德感觉到自己被完整的容纳其中，才松了一口气：和想象中的感觉差不太多，而且并没有起生理抵触感。  
“嗯...”王耀正睡眼朦胧，但阿尔弗雷德的动作就像在他体内擦亮的小火柴，刚刚经历过极尽缠绵的身体只要那么一点火苗很快就会燃遍全身。  
阿尔弗雷德以为是弄疼他了，急忙问道：“耀，这样可以吗？”  
可回答他的却是惹人嫌的伊万：“把他的屁股抬起来一点再插，不要直进直出，那样他不舒服的。”  
“...烦死了..”尽管知道伊万说的一定是真话，他肯定了解王耀喜欢的每一个姿势、体位，可阿尔弗雷德每听他说一句就觉得牙痒痒。  
在后穴里律动的东西换了一根，和之前的不同，很是暖和。王耀也不知道在嘟囔什么，不是人类的语言。轻轻呜咽几声，算是给阿尔弗雷德的鼓励了。  
“还可以帮他撸一会...他会发出小猫一样的叫声哦～”  
“你闭嘴！”  
其实这确实提醒阿尔弗雷德了，平时跟女性滚床单，哪有帮对方撸管这个步骤。可是自己做爱的时候旁边一个男人老在那儿“教”他算怎么回事，还振振有词就差喊口号了。  
伊万歪着头笑了笑，他习惯了别人对他冷言冷语，而且一点都不知道哪儿错了：“小耀还喜欢别人摸他的胸口，不过讨厌碰下巴..对了，还喜欢被揉蛋蛋，每次我摸的时候，他都会笑...”  
“你闭嘴！”这次是王耀老脸一红，他听着听着睡意全没了。要是任凭伊万再说下去，能把他那点小性癖全抖出来。  
阿尔弗雷德多少是听进去一点的，目光不由得在那粉红色的肉体上游移起来。每个种族的外表都有差异，幻化成人形的模样也参差不齐，但王耀和伊万一看就是高阶种族，走在人类社会里没有一点异样。  
虽然他还不太清楚王耀到底是什么人，但是这副细嫩白滑的模样真是比阿尔弗雷德见过的所有女人都要令他走火入魔，光这么看哪里想象的出这具身体里有那么强大的力量。  
当回过神的时候，手掌已经覆盖在了薄薄的胸肌上，见王耀不反对用力揉搓起来。  
“你真漂亮...”原谅这个19岁的小家伙吧，他今天之前从没在床上夸过一个男人，一张嘴就发觉词穷了。  
“唔呵..”王耀弓起了身子，示意阿尔弗雷德不用那么小心翼翼，双手主动穿过他的腋下送上一个拥抱。膝盖也弯了起来，夹着耸动不已公狗腰连番讨要，要说这人类小年轻就是有力度有能力，比那被王耀手把手教出来的伊万更有技巧些，没动几下就让身下人尝到甜头了。  
可这回是阿尔弗雷德不争气了，和比自己高上几个阶层的种族做爱，那简直就是个能吸干他精气的怪物。被穴肉一吸一放之间，阿尔弗雷德只觉得阳精汩汩外泄，他从未有过这样的经历，一失守就射了出来。

“诶？我还没教完呢？怎么就射了？”这个时候伊万的发言就像是在嘲笑他，尽管说话的本人并没有这意思。  
王耀吐吐舌头，知道很大一部分原因是自己的锅，对方只是个人类，哪里经得住他全身心的投入。平时和伊万做惯了，那家伙可是有神格的，同为上阶种族，自然没那么大反应：“没关系..要不要再来一次？”  
细长的手指挑逗般划过年轻人的眉眼，之前见面的时候可没想过他们之间会发生关系，但既然真的发生了，王耀细细打量之下觉得阿尔弗雷德不管是长相还是性格，还有若有若无的神秘感都很合自己胃口。  
阿尔弗雷德正横眉竖眼地瞪着伊万呢，闻言急忙连连点头：“好啊！看我的！”说到解锁过的姿势，他信心满满，总有一种会让王耀爱上的。  
可话音刚落，一声不和谐的“咕——”打散了房间内绵绵的情意。  
“......”  
“......”  
“？”伊万歪着头一脸天真的问道：“什么声音？”  
阿尔弗雷德扶着额，看着使劲憋住不笑的王耀，这下可好，那话儿都快焉下来了。  
王耀和伊万进不进食都无所谓，可人类缺不了。阿尔弗雷德从被抓住开始就没吃过一顿扎实的，刚才好不容易能吃顿饭，结果被警报声打断了，怪不得这会儿饿得咕咕直叫。  
“咕咕...”  
王耀最终还是没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“我看还是先一起去吃个饭吧。”

tbc

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
没能一口气写完，因为马上要动身去武汉啦～下篇等我回来再说～  
很久没写3p了，让我爽爽，上篇不算是正式的3p，严格来说就是分开的露中和米耀  
下篇让小英雄吃个饭，然后继续做（真3p  
三个人的入狱原因也都还没讲过，放心，一个比一个牛逼，不会亏待谁的（？  
还有上篇的伏笔要收一收，比如来作死的魔人种（我就是喜欢这种情节，特过瘾！


	2. （下篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——黑三角，非国设，含3p注意  
> ——目前可以公开的情报：人+龙+神=黑三角（dover组前来串场  
> ——世界观：玄幻+科幻+魔幻=自由星际时代  
> ——车的部分：【上篇】露→耀←米（隐中露）、【下篇】耀→米←露（微露中）

正文：

——————————

现在可以公开的情报：几乎每一分钟就会有一个新的世界被发现，随之而来的可能是全新的物种，融合还是排斥是他们必须要做出的选择。

——————————

“耀，这里的分区有什么特殊之处吗？”  
“随机，但特殊种族会被着意安排。”  
“还有买通狱警也可以换地方哟～”  
阿尔弗雷德瞟了一眼突然插话的伊万，拖着椅子往王耀的方向靠了靠：“该不会你就是这么做的吧？”珍爱生命，远离制冷机。  
伊万对这种无理由的质问完全没有生气，反而是兴致勃勃地又接近了阿尔弗雷德：“想知道吗？”他真的太缺乏与人交流了，难得有人愿意跟他说话，高兴还来不及。  
“不想！”阿尔弗雷德又嫌弃地往反方向挪去，整个人都快跌进王耀的怀里去了。  
王耀看着冲到他胸口的阿尔弗雷德和紧紧贴上来的伊万，三人像是在玩多米诺骨牌，吸引了旁人的视线和微妙的笑容。他保持着尴尬不失礼貌的表情推了推阿尔弗雷德，同时用眼神把伊万怼了回去。  
不过，如此主动投怀送抱的小家伙也挺可爱的——被人类深深惧怕了几千年、处处敬而远之的龙族如此想到。  
正说着话，点的菜品已经被端上来了，这地方是王耀名下的店铺，比那路边小店要豪华不少。  
王耀把盘子推到了阿尔弗雷德的面前示意他别客气。他们当中，主要是人类需要进食，像王耀只是喜欢美食才会去钻研各种菜系，以此来打发漫长而孤独的时间。  
阿尔弗雷德拿起刀叉，他的思绪还停留在刚才的问题上：“是为了防止某个区域同一种族太多吗？”他很聪明，转眼就想通了其中的关窍。  
“是的，同种族很容易联合起来，万一人数过多，造成暴乱就麻烦了。”  
王耀挥手叫来一杯饮料，举到伊万面前眨眨眼，对方就明白了他的意思。  
“哗啦～”一声轻响，玻璃杯里淡褐色的液体中间凭空多出了一块冒着冷气的冰块，瞬间成了一杯温度适宜的冰饮。  
“......”一口不知道是什么动物的肉在嘴里嚼着，阿尔弗雷德面对此景不由得停顿了一秒，含糊不清地感叹道：“哲嚒方便的吗？”  
“伊万只是不太会说话，其实心底很单纯的。”王耀把饮料放在了阿尔弗雷德的手边，他觉得这个年纪的孩子应该会喜欢这种甜甜的气泡饮料。  
单纯...阿尔弗雷德瞟了一眼笑眯眯的伊万，看上去是挺人畜无害的——不过见识过了他在床上的风姿，是怎样翻云覆雨春宵孟浪的，那情那景可一点都不单纯。  
“谢啦～”他喝了一口，果然很符合他的口味：“你是魔法师吗？”  
这话是在问伊万，听说在很久很久以前的魔法盛世中诞生的大魔导师就会因自身属性，对周身造成难以控制的魔力外溢。譬如火系大魔导师周围会不自觉地聚集大量火系魔法精灵，使其无论在何处都像置身于炎暑中。  
“不是。”伊万微微翘起嘴角的样子就像是天寒地冻的雪原上拂过的春意，只是阿尔弗雷德先前的注意力都集中在王耀身上，直到现在才发现其实伊万光是外表就很耐看了。  
不由得让他想起以前在黑市看到被抓来贩卖的稀有种族：人鱼、海妖之类，只要是没有明显外伤和缺憾的个个都能卖个好价钱。伊万的身上有种很干净的气质，很容易激发那些酒池肉林的一方富贾们想要把他买回去狠狠欺凌的欲望。

“他是精灵...”  
“他？精灵？”  
阿尔弗雷德好不容易把嘴里的食物咽下去，很没礼貌地用叉子指着伊万，嗓门扯得老大。  
说到精灵，人们一般想到的是：可爱的尖耳朵、扑扇的小翅膀、无论男女都是小巧玲珑、才貌双全...哪有那么大只的！还跟块冰砖一样！  
“...使。”王耀总算说完了台词，被阿尔弗雷德打断也不生气：“把话听完，他是冰系精灵使。”  
“有区别吗？”正对着伊万的叉子瞬间覆上了一层冰粒，阿尔弗雷德只好抽着嘴角把手收回来，往桌角上敲了敲才把冰屑都震下来。  
“精灵使是有神性的，天生就是高阶种族。”王耀托着腮没有阻止阿尔弗雷德区区一个人类对神族的跨阶挑战——试图用刀叉对伊万造成伤害，说出去简直就是笑话。  
况且伊万看上去挺开心的，他流露出来的不是大多数高位者对待人类就像逗弄蚂蚁一般的戏弄，而是能和朋友玩闹发自真心的欢喜。  
“小阿尔弗真是不自量力呢。”  
“不要用那种恶心的名字叫我！‘去死去死’光波——”  
“那是什么东西？”  
“就是...”  
阿尔弗雷德挑起一勺汤就要往伊万脸上泼，可这回被一直喜滋滋看小朋友打闹的王耀阻止了：“不要浪费食物，在这里获得特定食材是很困难的事情。”  
话音刚落，那整碗由王耀精心挑选的汤品已经连碗带勺一起冻得硬邦邦了，看上去就像一座小小的抽象化雕塑。  
“......”  
“......这可不是我干的。”  
“伊万，解冻之后你必须给我一滴不剩地全喝下去。”  
“诶～这可不是我的错哟？”

“好久不见，王老板，又带精灵王子来玩了？”  
“有个没见过的，就是你要给我们介绍的人吗？”  
正吵闹着，两个陌生人走了过来，并且在王耀的授意下一起坐在了桌边，只是他们俩都不约而同地与伊万隔开了一个位置，看来都是有故事的人呐。  
“他？还‘精灵王子’？”阿尔弗雷德顾不上打招呼，他还在对伊万的所作所为耿耿于怀，巴不得找到机会就嘲讽：“精灵王子还会被关到这儿？”  
“哈哈哈，这只是个外号。你是不知道他迷倒了这儿的多少魅力女性，真是跟哥哥我有的一拼呢～”  
刚刚坐下的其中一人要来了红酒，对阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，笑着说道：“还没自我介绍，我就是享誉APH-660的哥哥大人：弗朗西斯。”  
“恐怕吸引的不仅仅是女性。”另一个粗眉毛也不知道是在埋汰谁，听上去很是孤傲地甩下了自己的名字：“亚瑟。”  
“......”王耀觉得自己是不是躺着也中枪了。  
阿尔弗雷德是来者不拒，认识的人越多，他就越可能得到自己想要的信息，他笑嘻嘻地揶揄道：“那‘精灵王子’到底犯了什么罪呢？”看上去是要跟伊万死扛到底。  
“他一开始不懂得控制自己的能力，把整个星球变成了冰雕。”王耀抢答了，原本想着这两人能做个朋友，怎么现在好像往死对头的方向发展：“虽说不是故意的，但夺取了上亿人的生命是毋庸置疑的事实。”  
“哼，果然不是什么好人。”阿尔弗雷德算是终于找到能诋毁伊万的实锤了，他正要好好地大张挞伐一番，却听到王耀继续说道——  
“我也跟他差不多。”  
“...噶？”  
阿尔弗雷德刚笑出了一个音立刻被噎了回去，什么叫“差不多”？虽然他知道会被关进这里的罪犯身上背负着无数条人命是再正常不过的事，但是跟“上亿人”差不多是个什么概念？  
他脑海中一闪而过的是王耀先前疯狂的模样，心里大概有了答案。  
“你也...把一个星球给..怎么了吗？”阿尔弗雷德试探性地问道。  
“炸了。”  
“......”  
王耀无奈地曲起手指敲击着桌面：“和伊万一样，我也不是故意的...但是，你见过我发狂的模样了，那种情况下我根本不知道自己在干什么。”  
得，你们都牛逼。阿尔弗雷德保持着ky的笑容一口饮尽杯里的饮料，把目光放在了亚瑟和弗朗西斯的身上：这两个人该不会也那么夸张吧？

王耀见伊万与阿尔弗雷德之间的孩子气“战争”总算告一段落，急忙把话题引开了：“这位是新来的阿尔弗雷德。阿尔，他们俩都是我在B区认识的人类，所以今天邀请来介绍给你。”  
“耀总是这么体贴，很让人感动对吧～”弗朗西斯对阿尔弗雷德挤挤眼睛：“他怕你在这儿生活不惯，所以特意叫我们过来。”都是人类，看上去年纪也相差不了多少，同种族能互帮互助就是最好的了。  
却不知阿尔弗雷德心里还在为之前所听到的震惊：呼...还好还好，原来都是人类啊，吓我一跳。  
跟王耀和伊万在一起才这么一会，已经深刻认识到这地方的恐怖了。远比外界盛传的还要荒诞不经，不进来一趟还真听不到这些令人咋舌的天方夜谭。  
王耀忍不住揪了一下那根左右摇晃呆毛，一眼就能看出这孩子在想什么：“亚瑟是科学家，弗朗西斯是医生。放心吧，他们也已经在这里许久了，以后有什么需要帮忙的可以找他们。”  
阿尔弗雷德这才注意到，亚瑟和弗朗西斯穿的都是白大褂，看上去不说风流倜傥也好歹是一表人材，怎么样都不是犯下死罪的人：“那应该都是国家的栋梁之才，怎么会在这里呢？叛国罪？”对于普通人类来说，这应该就是最令人不齿、人人喊打的罪过了。  
可是普通人类的叛国罪并不会严重到被关进APH-660，因为要么是叛乱成功，从此飞黄腾达；要么一败涂地，落得个被绞首的下场，没必要特意扔到这种地方来。  
“亚瑟原本是魔法世家的。”王耀说到这个单词的时候停顿了一下，不管怎么说龙族与魔法师可以算得上是世仇了，而且是灭族这种血海深仇。  
“那是很久以前了。”亚瑟也知道这重身份对于王耀而言意味着什么，接过话头继续说道：“不过我也很喜欢现代科学，可家里那群老头子却冥顽不灵，非说我是歪门邪道。”  
阿尔弗雷德认真的看着有着美丽瞳色的男子从怀里拿出一根细长的黑色金属棍，听他说下去：“烧了我好不容易弄回来的科学书籍不说，还逼着我研修魔法——指挥扫把扫地这种事有什么好学习的！”  
紧接着又从口袋里拿出了两个一大一小的圆环和几个形状各异的玻璃瓶，不徐不疾地当着大家的面组装起来：“所以后来实在跟他们过不下去，离家出走了。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着觉得挺眼熟，当全部都组合起来之后，他才恍然大悟：这不是实验室里铁架台套装吗？  
还没来得及问一句“你在干嘛”，他就眼睁睁地看着亚瑟最后掏出了一个酒精灯和火柴，“嚓”一声点亮了棉灯芯，然后好整以暇地把它放在了最下方。  
“别看他这样说，其实魔法水平一点都没有退步，动不动就召唤个奇怪的玩意儿，整天也不知道在跟什么看不见的东西对话。”弗朗西斯一副习惯了的样子，手贱地敲了敲亚瑟的玻璃棒，不意外地收获了一个白眼。  
“呵呵呵...是很厉害的样子...”  
魔法师不拿魔法棒，拿着玻璃棒...真是很棒棒哦...

“你要喝表没食子儿茶素没食子酸酯还是三甲基黄嘌呤？”  
“...？？？”  
“他是问你要喝茶还是咖啡。”  
“......不用了，我...我再要一杯这个饮料就行了...”  
阿尔弗雷德向王耀疯狂使眼色，可把一脸慈祥的王耀逗笑了：“你们就别逗他了。”  
亚瑟又从“四次元”口袋里拿出了一小袋绿茶放进水中，对从周围射来的奇异视线不闻不问：“出来之后四处游荡，直到有一个帝国的国王很器重我，于是我就在那里定居了。”  
撇开亚瑟这些格格不入的举动不说，阿尔弗雷德还是对这位科学家很有兴趣的，高端型人才，放在哪儿都是抢手货。他兴致勃勃地问道：“然后呢？”  
“然后，那个国家就灭国了。”  
“？？？”  
等等！中间是不是错过了什么！阿尔弗雷德差点一头埋进盘子里去：“发生了什么？”  
弗朗西斯已经自斟自饮第二杯了：“听说过G618星系的那场‘机械人大战’吗？”  
“当然！”总算有一件阿尔弗雷德有所耳闻的事件了，对他而言先不去管那次战争的谁对谁错，能拥有一台高智慧机器人简直就是从小的梦想。  
弗朗西斯点点头：“那场战争最后是人类赢了，然后以滥用科技为由把发起战争的国家推翻，从此G618也再也不许出现智能机器人。”  
阿尔弗雷德急急地打断他：“可是我觉得这样完全禁止也不太好，人工智能确实在很多方面都提供了极大的便利...比如我的舰...”很明显他是站在机械人那一边的，正要拿出自己的真实经历作为例子。  
“那些机器人就是他研究出来的，结合了一点魔法，才能创造出那种智慧物种。”  
弗朗西斯往正坦然用烧杯喝茶的男人努了努嘴，可把小家伙惊得嘴巴都合不上了。  
亚瑟收起搅拌棒，面对阿尔弗雷德一脸“卧槽”的表情：“所以，我是被送上军事法庭后，经过审理被关进这里来的。”  
他是因为热爱科学才研制出了那些机器，初衷也不并是为了发起战争，做出这一决定的是那个国家的国王，因此亚瑟虽然是罪魁祸首却罪不致死。  
等等...魔法师却热爱科学？这实在是太不科学了！

“那你呢？”阿尔弗雷德平复了一下震惊的心情，小心翼翼地转向弗朗西斯。一向没规矩的他甚至在敬语间犹豫了一下，有了先前的教训，这个端着红酒杯没正经模样的男人在他眼里一下子高大了起来。  
“如耀所言，我只是个医生～”弗朗西斯忙着向身旁经过的美女抛媚眼：“小安迪丝，感觉好些了吗？需要哥哥再帮你检·查一下身体吗？”  
那姑娘回过头，发现用轻佻的语气说话的人正是给她治疗过的医生，原本冷冰冰的表情突然就变柔和了不少：“这不是弗朗哥哥吗？之前多谢你啦，已经没事了～”说着一个鲜红的唇印就留在了弗朗西斯的额头上。  
这里缺医少药，医生更是凤毛麟角的存在，所以很受人尊敬，没人愿意得罪一个可能会在未来某天救你一命的人。  
阿尔弗雷德也试图向姑娘挥挥手，可对方却一点都不予理睬，不免有点尴尬：“你该不会是...妇科圣手？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”看上去稳重的亚瑟闻言笑出了声，往弗朗西斯的背上大力地拍了一巴掌，乐个不停。  
“....咳咳咳..哥哥我..咳咳，是全能的！”弗朗西斯扶稳了差点打翻的红酒杯，瞪了亚瑟一眼。  
“瞪我干什么？你个研究尸体的变态！”  
“哪个医生不接触尸体啊喂！”  
“但是特意偷尸体出来解剖的医生就没多少了吧！”  
“那叫‘拿’！我家乡连年战争！到处都是死人也没人来收尸！我拖回去研究一下还能造福人类呢！”  
“哈，造福到监狱里来了？”  
“那是因为有人使坏！”  
阿尔弗雷德听着两人你一言我一语，忍不住插嘴道：“所以你到底怎么进来的？”  
只是盗窃、毁坏尸体的话，不至于被关进这儿来。阿尔弗雷德打住了往细处想的念头，生怕又得到一个惊为天人的答案。  
王耀叫人打了盆水给阿尔弗雷德洗洗手，还特意防着伊万又坏事：“弗朗西斯的声名远播，不久之后被一个大人物看中了，要他去‘治病’。”  
“哼，什么治病，那个老家伙纯粹是想长生不老想疯了！”弗朗西斯不屑地说道：“他也不知道从哪里听说我在做能永生的人体试验，非要我去。”  
“永生？”连最年轻的阿尔弗雷德都眼前一亮，可知这几乎是所有生命较短的种族所希望的。  
王耀和伊万倒是无所谓，而亚瑟，他通过自己精妙的技术早就把自己身上的某些器官替换成了机械，寿命之长远远超过了普通人类。  
弗朗西斯翘着腿，不屑地说道：“我跟他说：还没经过活体实验，不能冒这个险。可那老头早就气数已尽了，等不及我再多研究研究。”  
“然后呢？”阿尔弗雷德真是好奇地不得了，那可是长生不老啊！人类文明几千年来都在追寻的东西！  
“他逼着我给他动手术，不然就要我一起陪葬，我能怎么办？”  
“那你既然现在活着，说明...成功了？”  
知道真相的伊万和王耀已经轻声笑了起来，连亚瑟都忍不住弯起嘴角。  
“差不多吧。”弗朗西斯悠然自得地摩挲着自己的胡茬：“我把他治成了一只王八。”  
“？？？”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“呵呵...”  
“这个故事无论听多少遍，都觉得好好笑哈哈哈哈！”亚瑟又用力拍了他一掌，尽管平时在很多地方都不对付，但在这件事情上看上去倒是赞成得很。  
弗朗西斯躲过了一击也忍俊不禁地说道：“你知道看着一个人被推进去，最后出来时却变成了一只王八是多好玩的事情吗？”  
“诶？你干了什么？”阿尔弗雷德不去管身边两个笑得前俯后仰的人，他们是不会明白人类因为年老而终其一生也无法抵达想要攀登的人生巅峰是一种什么样的感觉。  
弗朗西斯不紧不慢地解释道：“那家伙就是个无恶不作的一方领主，手里的人命说不定跟这里的犯人不相上下。这种人不死留着过年么？”他抿了一口红酒，脸上浮现出得逞的笑容：“他不是想要长寿么？王八总比人命长吧？”  
阿尔弗雷德想象了一下一位大腹便便的富豪缩成了一只鳖的模样——等等！这个根本不是正常人能做到的范围吧！  
“怎么做到的？”普通人对医疗领域总是雾里探花看不真切，阿尔弗雷德想破了头也没个答案。  
“哥哥的医术高明呗。”弗朗西斯无所谓地耸耸肩：“反正我是完成他的心愿了，他也没理由杀我。”  
亚瑟可谓是眉飞色舞、幸灾乐祸：“然后就被打发到这里来了，哈哈哈。”  
“都说了哥哥是被人陷害的。”那个为祸一方的土豪家族权势极大，他们要让弗朗西斯尝点苦头，于是打通了关系把他关到这种险地来。  
弗朗西斯看了一眼还在呆滞状态的阿尔弗雷德，知道这孩子在想什么，打趣道：“怎么？你也想变成王八？”  
“不不不..呃...这个..那个...”  
见阿尔弗雷德吞吞吐吐的样子，弗朗西斯就知道他想问什么：“那个手术只完美成功过一次。”  
摇晃间，酒液挂在杯沿上的景象就像是一抹红到发黑的鲜血缓缓流淌，也是身为医者最常见到的色彩：“那就是我自己。”  
阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼睛：“你？”  
“没错，你猜哥哥我今年几岁？”  
“......”  
阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，思维又天马行空起来。  
说不想长生不老是假的，他是一个颇有雄心壮志的年轻人，继承了父辈未完成的梦想，并且下定决心要让它成真。他见过父亲白发苍苍不得不服老而退居二线，把权柄移交给了下一代；也见过父亲在最后的时刻还碎碎念着未尽的野望，只可惜已经来不及了。

“其实，你要是想长生不死，眼前就有一个现成的法子。”弗朗西斯见王耀没阻止，继续说道：“龙族的精华就可以做到。”  
阿尔弗雷德还沉浸在过去的回忆里，闻言觉得这话就是在逗他玩，随口回复道：“龙族不是早就死绝了吗？哪儿去搞什么精华。”  
这次换弗朗西斯的眼神变得疑惑起来，他看了看王耀：怎么？他还不知道你的身份？  
好像...是还没有说过...后者仔细回忆了一下，确实没来得及解释。  
“那就当哥哥没说。”弗朗西斯收回了“暗送秋波”的桃花眼，他已经看到伊万向他投来不善的笑容了。这只北极熊就像是个长不大的孩子，总爱粘着王耀，说实话，不是谁都能经受得起这等体量的投怀送抱。  
阿尔弗雷德不傻，只是脑子卡壳了一下。他莫名其妙地看着突然安静下来的一圈人，左看看瞪着弗朗西斯的伊万、右看看笑得一脸温柔的王耀，还有对面一言不发分别喝着红酒与绿茶的两人，有一丝灵光闪过却怎么也抓不住它。  
不是人类、全种族只剩下一人；狂气的威势、凌厉的赤瞳；与神族不相上下的等阶、近在眼前的长生不死法子？  
“你..是..龙...”  
阿尔弗雷德总算意识到了关键所在，一字一顿地转向了王耀，就像一个掉了零件的机器人。  
无论是现代哪一个种族的历史概念里，龙族都不应该存活于世了，也正因如此才衍生出了各种各样以讹传讹的传说。喜龙的将其视为吉祥的符号，恶龙的编造出一些骇人听闻的故事。这都说明了龙族绝高的地位和存在感，即便已经消失千年也无法改变。  
阿尔弗雷德的震惊在王耀的意料之内，当年亚瑟和弗朗西斯知晓其身份的时候，也都惊了一遭。  
不过随后，亚瑟就满大街追着王耀喊：“让我研究一下龙族的血吧！我保证就抽一点！”，弗朗西斯也举着手术刀跟在后面：“让我研究一下你的身体构造吧！放心不会解剖你的！”  
王耀：“？？？”  
看看阿尔弗雷德，这才是正常人的反应好不好？  
“你怎么可能会被关进来呢！”——来自小男孩回过神后的惊呼。  
重点在这里吗？这孩子脑回路也不太对吧？  
王耀只好解释了一句：“我和伊万一样，都是自愿被关进来的。我们俩在外界太危险，还不如找个都是恶人的地方自生自灭。”  
不过后来发生的事是他俩没有想到的，进来之后，伊万认识了王耀，能教他控制力量；王耀认识了伊万，能抑制时不时失控的病症。  
还有亚瑟作为原魔法师的协力，解铃还须系铃人，魔法师造下的孽就由他们的后人来解决。弗朗西斯也是个奇才，作为医生帮着一起研究。  
“哦...”阿尔弗雷德有点心不在焉，他嗫嚅了片刻不知该从何说起，在还未熟识的人面前提出隐私的问题是不是不太好？呃..可是他们都已经上过床了，这到底算不算熟人？

伊万一直都很安静地坐着，他觉得阿尔弗雷德很有趣，是他见过的人类中最有滋味的一个——不过敢跟他有接触的人类也不多就是了，因此他很难找到合适的对照和形容词。  
如果说王耀给他带来是的被需要感的话，那么阿尔弗雷德就像是敲开了他心里一层透明的薄冰，尖锐的碎片四散开去，同时扎到了他们双方，却谁都不愿退一步。  
伊万歪着头，望向那颗金色的脑袋，只是对方完全没有在看他。  
只听年轻的声音终是按耐不住问道：“耀...刚才弗朗西斯说的..你的精华是指什么？”  
“噗呵...”  
这次是伊万先笑出了声，但阿尔弗雷德充耳不闻，他现在满心都是刚刚得知的秘密：“如果...我是说如果方便的话，能不能...给我见识一下？”没有直接说分一点给他，已经是极大的矜持了。  
“好啊。”  
没想到王耀答应地极为爽快，这让阿尔弗雷德对他的好感一下子增加到了顶点：这是多么无私的奉献啊！明明没认识多久，居然就愿意分享隐私，这让怀着一肚子小九九的英雄大人有点不好意思了。  
阿尔弗雷德露出了欣喜的笑容，他这才有空回头得意地瞄了伊万一眼，一霎那间觉得这张脸也变得可爱起来。  
只是他没看清王耀上扬的嘴角里噙着无声的隐秘，那将带来一场让他今生再也无法忘怀的风暴。

——————————

现在可以公开的情报：神性，决定了各物种的地位尊卑。有种族从诞生起就是高阶物种，诸如神族、龙族等；而天生无神性的种族更是比比皆是，传说经过正确的修炼方式也能拥有，但成功者寥寥无几。除此之外还有一个一步登天的方法，同样只存在于神话故事里，那就是：封神。

——————————

【耀→米←露】：

哈...能不能不要再...顶进来了...  
嘴被一根粗长的东西堵住的情况下，这句话只能当作小英雄的心里活动了。  
他眼前是一片雾茫茫的水汽，有什么不忍直视的东西在他的眼前由远及近，以一定频率反复闪现着。  
说实话，他明确的知道那是什么，但不是很想把这个概念传达给大脑。  
毕竟含着一个男人的阴茎这种事，阿尔弗雷德在今天之前都没有想过会被纳入人生成就里，而且还是他自己要求的。  
被王耀带进客房里的时候，阿尔弗雷德还天真的以为王耀要把所谓的“精华”从抽屉或是秘密宝盒里拿出来给他看，所以他依言听话地坐在床边静静等候，一脸乖巧地看着王耀脱掉了大衣，然后拉下了裤子的拉链。  
“？？？”  
“我是龙族，但我也是男人，男人的精华是什么，你还不知道么？”  
“等...诶？”  
“这可是无数人求而不得的东西，想要么？”  
“......”  
“放心，我不会骗你的。你也应该听说过关于龙族的传言，什么口水能入药、血液能治病...虽然在我眼里都是无稽之谈，但是现在经过亚瑟他们的科学认证了。”  
那两个人围着一滩精液做实验？这个场景光是想象一下就处处透着诡异...不过很像是他们两个能做出来的事情。  
阿尔弗雷德到现在还没缓过神来：“你的意思是...我要把它喝下去？”他张大了嘴巴，突然又觉得现在做出这个动作很微妙，急忙闭上了。  
“从下面射进去也行。”王耀的眼神意有所指地在小男孩的臀部晃了一圈。  
阿尔弗雷德因忽而闪过的视线猛地夹紧了括约肌：“......不用！”  
王耀见状微微弯起嘴角，小男孩的反应真是太可爱了，都到了这个份上，他一点都不急：“好吧，看来你不想长命百岁了，那就当一切都没发生过。”他整整裤子，有点惋惜地自言自语道：“我还是去找伊万吧，他估计还在外面等我呢。”  
每一句都像是秤砣砸在阿尔弗雷德悸动不安的心脏上，他磨着嘴皮子，试图再挣扎一下：“不...耀..要不然你先撸一发出来？憋着不太好吧...那个..我可以出去等一会？你先...先...”  
他都语无伦次了，既不想错过这次机会，又实在是对于吞精这件事难以接受——用下面的嘴也不行！  
“嗯，也行。”在阿尔弗雷德眼里，王耀真是好说话得很：“不过让我自己弄一点感觉都没有，还是得有人来帮忙才行。”他假意安抚了道：“你要是不愿意，那就让伊万来吧。”  
伊万...又是伊万...真要让他进来了，那不就跟在冰室里一样了吗？让他一个人傻愣愣地看着王耀和伊万滚床单？  
想到这里，阿尔弗雷德一咬牙一跺脚：“不用了！放着我来！”  
不就是榨出点精液来吗？把王耀操射不就好了？上一次由于一点小失误没能做到，这次一定可以的！再给他一次机会！

可惜机会永远是留给有准备的人的，王耀摆事实讲道理，说什么直接用嘴接才能一滴不漏，这可是龙族的精华，不能浪费。  
阿尔弗雷德心一横就豁出去了，他们俩都已经上过本垒了，不就是吹个箫吗？别怕...一点都不难...一点都不...  
才怪！  
雄厚的男性气息闯进他嘴里的时候，他都快吐了。以前从来都是女人给他口交，他当时只觉得湿湿暖暖的很舒服，而且居高临下地看着各种发色的女人伺候他的小兄弟，那种征服感是他最喜欢的。  
但是现在，他才是跪着舔别人下体的那个，先不谈心理上的负担，舌头上的技术真是差的令人发指。  
“嘶...把牙齿收起来。”王耀总觉得有一种很眼熟的即视感，好像以前也这么教过另一个人。  
伊万是完全不懂，没有那么多廉耻的心思，王耀做一遍就跟着学一遍；而阿尔弗雷德是很明白自己在做什么，极度羞耻加上不情不愿，而且确实从没加过这方面的技能点，他有点无所适从。  
王耀看着阿尔弗雷德狰狞的表情，不知道的还以为他要一口咬下去。  
舌尖僵硬、口腔被无助地顶开、死死的闭着眼睛，这就是阿尔弗雷德现在的状态了。尤其是肉冠试探性呛入喉头的时候，那眉头皱出的纹路都快赶上亚瑟的眉毛了。  
“舌头动一动，嘴唇抿起来，包住它。”  
指尖轻轻刮过阿尔弗雷德的耳廓，这么一个暧昧的小动作，居然惊得阿尔弗雷德整根都吐了出来，一脸惶恐地往后退去。  
“你害怕了？”  
“怎...怎么可能！”  
阿尔弗雷德急忙否认，他的字典里就没有“害怕”这个词。  
“那继续吧。”王耀不给他多说话的机会，握着充血的肉根部晃了两下，那上面还沾着点点透明的沫子，在阿尔弗雷德的口鼻前愈靠愈近。  
“......”他自己都说了不怕，还能怎么办，退路已经被封死了。  
“乖孩子，这次你就只管张开嘴，剩下的我来做，好吗？”  
这就是阿尔弗雷德现在的状况了，他不是很想知道自己在做什么，只能拼命地忍住后退的念头，机械地张开被磨红了的嘴唇，让男人的性器官擦着舌苔和口腔内壁进进出出。  
“唔..咳...”他也不是很想发出任何声音，无论是示弱还是推拒的嘤咛，都会灌进他自己的耳朵里，提醒他正在做一件不齿之事。  
王耀扶住了阿尔弗雷德的小脑袋，主动挺腰耸动，在僵直无比的唇间戳弄着，就像是在使用一件硅胶玩具，这可能是他带过最差的一届。

到底...什么时候才能射啊...  
阿尔弗雷德的眼角全是泪花，倔强地蓄在眼角不愿意让它们掉下来。白白净净的脸庞上全是红霞，被龟头戳出肉鼓鼓的样子像是熟透了的大虾。  
王耀全看在眼里，包括他的心思：“唉，你这样我可射不出来啊...当初我教伊万的时候，他可是一点就通。”  
“......”比抵在喉咙处的窒息感更要命的是若有若无瞟来轻视的视线，阿尔弗雷德从小就被冠以天才的称号，所以父亲才会把整个星际舰队交给了年纪轻轻的他。什么时候被人用“朽木不可雕”形容过。  
这话明显是起作用了，眼看着那对薄唇绕着茎柄抿了抿，那根在前半段只是充当装饰物一样的小舌头也在看不见的地方娇羞地卷上了顶端。  
那是最敏感的地带了，虽然只是一个很小的动作，很快就反应在了王耀的感官神经上。  
王耀无声的笑了：“对..就是这样，舔一舔最前面，感觉的到吗？有小孔的地方..吸那里会让我很舒服的...”  
结果还是变成这样了吗...阿尔弗雷德强行把“我正在服侍一个男人”这种想法从脑海里抹除，放手去做吧！少年！  
当真的细细品尝的时候，才注意到其实这东西并没有想象中那么难吃，先前都是他不愿面对才将其妖魔化了。龟头是富有弹性的，只要注意把持吞咽的力度就不会像先前那样被呛得把口水都喷了出来，溅在肉棒上还得他自己又舔干净咽下去。  
或许真如王耀所说的那样，从来没有人类能享用这等“珍馐”，因此没有这方面的传说流传千古。那他阿尔弗雷德是不是以后可以出一本自传，就叫《金刚小炮王与龙族那点事》，详细介绍一下那话儿的形状、口感、气味...还有操龙的快感。  
看看可怜的小家伙吧，为了防止反胃强行胡思乱想，天马行空的想象力都已经不知道飞到哪里去了，他难道没想清楚接下来他才是被操的那个吗？  
嘴里塞得满满当当，粗暴的脉管在舌苔的厮磨下清晰可辨，阿尔弗雷德每每舔过都会撩起一丝血气方刚的异样感觉，还有久久萦绕在鼻尖的那股说不清的气息，虽然算不上好闻，但却意外地令人舒心。  
王耀见小家伙不再挣扎了，像只软萌的小松鼠一个劲往嘴里塞好吃的。他也放来了手脚：“嘴张大一点，能整根都吞进去吗？”  
哼，小看我？  
阿尔弗雷德顾不上生理性的干呕，将炙热严丝合缝地使劲卡进咽喉里，眼眶愈发红了一圈，依旧固执地往里咽。  
算不上技术多好的吞吐却让王耀露出了笑意，在他的一生中，匍匐在他脚边的下等种族多的是。可现下这等滋味儿却如久违品过的清泉般甘甜，看着红润的小脸随着抽动前后摇晃，真是可怜又无助。  
王耀好心地拔出一点容他喘口气，然后再一次顶进了深处。

“小耀，你们在里面干什么呢？”  
当伊万“轻轻”推开上锁的房门的时候，阿尔弗雷德正被一口精液呛进了喉头，还在做心理准备的他被“哐铛”一声吓得全数咽了下去。  
“咳...咳咳...”阿尔弗雷德闻声瞪了伊万一眼，给王耀口交就算了，还被第三个人看见吞精的画面，这实在是太...太淫荡了！  
但是他现在一句话都说不出，那咽下去的液体就像一团火焰，顺着喉管熊熊燃烧。不是喝烈酒时的呛喉，也不是要呕吐的欲望，是一种即将侵入五脏六腑的倒行逆施。  
偏偏伊万还是个好奇宝宝，他见阿尔弗雷德很难受的样子，嘴边还有点淡白色的液体，出于对“新朋友”的好意问道：“你在吃什么？”  
“给他喂了点好东西。”王耀还没来得及提起自己的裤头，倒先帮阿尔弗雷德脱起衣服来，他知道这个人类的身体正在面临着什么，龙族的力量可不是闹着玩的。但他只要撑过去，将会迎来脱胎换骨的改变。  
首先就是全身发烫，这是自内而外的体温变化，他的身体正在经历一场翻天覆地大难，说是渡劫也不为过。  
王耀忙着给小家伙脱衣服，看了眼伊万，其实他来的正好：“过来帮忙，给他降下温。”  
“他也跟你一样生病了吗？”伊万听话地靠近，用凉了几度的双手抱起已经烫得有点神智不清的阿尔弗雷德，只不过接下来好像有点理解错了。  
想当初，第一次跟王耀做爱的时候，王耀就是用比较隐晦的说法要求他：“帮我降个温吧。”  
再加上怀里的是已经被扒干净的阿尔弗雷德，伊万很容易就想到当初王耀教他的一切，搂紧了温暖的身体，见他也如王耀发病时一般的反应，就知道自己该做什么了。  
阿尔弗雷德被插入的时候连叫都叫不出来，事后回忆时甚至连什么时候失去小雏菊的第一次都不知道。  
只依稀记得有个孩子般的声音在那儿碎碎念着什么：“你知道海妖是怎么诞生的吗？传说是有个龙族往水里吐了口痰，恰好被一条鱼给吃了，它就此进化，久而久之就异变成了海妖。”  
就凭阿尔弗雷德当时那被灼烧地不省人事的脑子，根本就没意识到这是在嘲讽他什么东西都敢乱吃。  
伊万这个故事还是从王耀那儿听来的，也不知道是真的还是在逗他玩。

说不上是好事还是坏事，窄小的洞口被初次破开的恐惧已经淹没在汹涌的热潮里了，不然以伊万那尺寸绝对会让阿尔弗雷德打从心眼里慌地不行。  
“啊唔...唔...”从被口爆开始，阿尔弗雷德就没说过一句完整的话，声声哀叫也不知是全身上下的酸痛造成的，还是被奸淫的不甘。  
他浑身都在发抖，那是一种濒临死亡的错觉，说实话，他后悔了。身体里的器官全都乱作一团，阴阳颠倒、气血逆转，如果还能余力组织语言的话，他想说的一定只有一连串：“要死了..好痛...好想死...”  
王耀也觉得自己有欠考量了，这孩子只是个年龄还小的人类啊，要是被这种事情搞死在床上就太作孽了。  
他示意伊万把阿尔弗雷德抱起来，看着大腿间敞开的风光慢慢靠近。这颗诱人的果实已经由这世上最珍奇的精华培育过了，接下来要做的就是等待成熟，然后摘下它细细品味。  
“别怕，有我在。”  
王耀亲吻了一下阿尔弗雷德的额头，倒是想给他一个安抚人心的接吻，可龙涎也是无数人心中的神物，要是现在给他咽下去了，岂不是火上浇油。  
手掌覆盖在滚烫的身体上，他轻叹一声有点心疼了。嘴唇温柔地下移落在抻得老长的脖颈间，那上面挂满了晶莹的汗珠，成串成串地顺着爆出青筋的皮肤往下滑。  
王耀卷起几滴在舌尖流连，咸津津的没什么异味，他意犹未尽地抿了一口肩胛骨继续往下舔而去。不敢太用力怕又伤到他，人类的肌肤可没龙族那么皮糙肉厚，只是吮了几下就遍布红点，像是鲜红的落花片片贴在年轻的肉体上，分外妖娆。  
“唔...哈...哈..”  
强烈的喘息声吹拂在王耀低下头的发梢上，撩起了好几根发丝。他只顾埋下头挑起舌尖，像是在研究汗液的流淌路径，并且用自己的嘴唇围追堵截。  
伊万挺起腰板，勾住阿尔弗雷德向外打开的双腿又往里冲地更深了些，这孩子还挺重的，但也正好借用他的体重上下颠动。  
阴茎被热乎乎的内壁包裹得紧紧实实，阿尔弗雷德痛得绞紧了全身的肌肉，也包括本就是第一次被打开的菊蕾，这让伊万受用地很。那地方的滋味让他觉得自己也要被烧着了，忍不住又往外扒开插地极深，直到穴口外边只能看到下垂的囊袋。  
肉体的起伏碰撞不能阻止王耀的舌头精准地舔上了阿尔弗雷德的胸口的乳珠，那上面正往下滴水呢，像极了哺乳期的妇女，乳房胀痛流出乳汁，停都停不下来。  
色情的揉捏动作挤弄着另一边瑟瑟发抖的小可怜，上一次做爱没有仔细看，阿尔弗雷德的身材其实很精练，一看就是常在外跑动的人，一巴掌盖在胸膛上去好似真能握住一个大奶子。  
“话说...你还没告诉我们在外面是干什么的呢？”  
王耀现在才想起这一茬，不过看起来阿尔弗雷德暂时是没有精力回答了。

阿尔弗雷德一直都没有缓过神来，与他而言就像是被扒光了衣服扔进沸水里，表皮已经被烫到全部剥落，痛不欲生。那股从嘴里侵入的流体还偏偏不放过他，顺着暴露出来的血管流经四肢百骸，要把他的内脏也全都烫熟。  
可就在这几乎要挺不过去的时候，他感觉到自己的下方出现了一丝凉意，这该是多么雪中送炭啊！就像是离水的鱼儿终于扑腾进了浅浅的水坑里，是迷路的旅人找到了一颗仅有的椰子，哪怕只有这一点点，也足以是让生命复苏的慰藉。  
“嗯...唔嗯...”  
胯下之物已然勃起，但不是因为情欲，而是浑身都在充血的后果，那块软软的海绵体也不例外。不过出于什么原因并不重要，重要的是伊万放下了一边的大腿，空出一只手绕到前面握住了它。  
这都亏了王耀教的好，不然这个不谙世事的精灵王子哪里会知道怎么让人觉得舒服。那根烫得快要着了似的肉棒被这冰凉的手心一握竟硬生生地吐出了点汁液来，似是要硬炸了。  
“嘶...”到底是命根子碰不得，即便在全身酸麻胀痛的情况下阿尔弗雷德也激灵了一下。  
王耀孺子可教地点点头，把自己的巨物也贴了上去，让他一同握着上下撸动起来。  
伊万的体质是让王耀极为中意的，这次也多亏了他，毫不夸张地说，是他救了阿尔弗雷德一命。若任凭他这样烧下去，不死也是个植物人。不知道阿尔弗雷德清醒之后到底是会捂着屁股对伊万恨得牙痒呢，还是左右为难不愿说出个谢字。  
伊万的手掌宽厚又凉爽，一下握住两根热物将它们抵在一起厮磨，尤其是两颗硕大的肉球更是被挤在一处揉搓，被捏出时而扁平时而圆润的形状来。  
阿尔弗雷德爽不爽不太清楚，王耀很喜欢这种清凉的感觉，明明是在做令人燥热的风月之事，却有一种微风拂面的初恋感。他自然地环上了小伙子汗湿的脖颈，让三人紧密地拥抱在一起。  
很明显，阿尔弗雷德现在也极为需要这个看不顺眼、冷冰冰的男人，他不自觉地往身后的冷气靠去，想要从他身上获得更舒适的体感，哪怕疼痛减轻只是错觉，他也愿意缩着括约肌往那个男人怀里送。  
最卖力的要数伊万了，从开始到现在只有他在做体力劳动，不过谁让他也正乐在其中呢。追寻热度的他每每抽插一次，泛出的高热体液就拍打在他的大腿根部，触碰到体温之后迅速凉了下来，黏在皮肤上挺不舒服的，只好用更多的摩擦力掩盖这种微妙的不适。  
“耀..？”  
要不是王耀贴得很近，他几乎会错过这一声嘶哑的叫唤，类似于幼兽的低鸣呼唤，很容易激起母兽的护崽之心。  
“清醒一点了？”他亲昵地蹭了蹭阿尔弗雷德的脸庞，这是兽类最原始的接触方式。  
“我...嗯？”看来龙精带来的效用确实褪去一点了，可依然全身发软。不过数秒之后，他意识到自己发生了什么，以及正在面临什么。  
后穴里是从未有过的充实感，作为人类，有这种感觉大多只是在急于排泄之前，可那是有“东西”要出来，现在却有根又长又粗又凉的东西一下一下地往里面顶进去。  
“不..这是什么..”可惜连质问都还是软绵绵的，听不出一点元气：“等等...等...”  
王耀打从一开始就没有阻止伊万，一方面是觉得正好需要他这么做，另一方面以龙族的观念来说这事儿没什么大不了的，他自己不也被刚认识的这孩子上过了吗？  
现在见阿尔弗雷德清醒一些了，他舔舔嘴唇，决定开展下一步。

阿尔弗雷德试图挣扎，可人类怎么敌得过神祇和龙族，更何况他还不是精力全盛的状态：“你在干什么...放开！”  
“我在操你哦～”伊万像是在做一件好事，回答地无比迅速和自豪。  
“我...操你妈！滚...滚出去...”  
“不是哦，不是你操我，也不是操我妈，我没有妈妈的。”  
“...？？？”  
阿尔弗雷德的头更晕了，他用力闭上眼又睁开，确认这一切不是梦境，只听身前的始作俑者说道：“好了，那我们继续吧。”  
“继续..什么？”  
回答他的是王耀的实际行动：他的上下其手就没有停过，但碍于伊万把最重要的部位捂住了，所以一直没有对人鱼线以下出手。不过眼下，他让伊万松开了手掌，让整片狼籍的下体风光在他眼前呈现出来。  
优美的腰腹线条之下最夺人眼球的就是那根被浅金色阴毛簇拥的大家伙，被马眼流出的液体沾染上水光的孔洞周围一圈因自身的热度迅速蒸发了，一副想吐点什么却又梗在管道里射不出来的样子。  
伊万强硬的挺腰撞击臀尖，在这个双腿打开的后入姿势下阿尔弗雷德被折腾地一点脾气都没有。那根喂进下方小嘴里的冰棍儿实在是太舒服了，跟炎炎夏日里的避暑冷饮一个作用。  
“啊哈...”  
阿尔弗雷德的皮肤表层还是很烫的，像是触手可及的金色小太阳。王耀细细地抚摸着他的龟头，他的阴茎，他的两颗弹丸...但都只是一拂而过，指尖弹跳着移到了他的大腿内侧，以指作笔、汗液为墨，在这具身体上画出繁乱的线条。  
他没有忘记顺带摸了一把伊万上下颠动的囊袋，真是两种不同的温度。戳了戳插在穴口的那部分，它的主人还没紧张，欲求不满的小口倒先收缩起来，像是在说“这是我吃的，别跟我抢”。  
王耀抬头跃过了阿尔弗雷德急于逃避的表情，明明一脸淫靡却装出清高的模样，他对后面的那人说道：“伊万，让一下。”  
伊万立刻就理解了他的意思：“唔？我还没射呢...”阿尔弗雷德吸得很紧，肠壁在蠕动、在吞吐，这让他有点舍不得退出来。  
“等会再给你，让他先用嘴帮你弄弄。”  
“好吧...”  
“什么？不行...我反对..反对！”  
阿尔弗雷德一个劲地往后缩，看上去就像是不愿离开伊万的温存，但被王耀用一句话就说服了：“离长生不死还有一步，你不想前功尽弃吧。”  
看着小男孩一脸狐疑却又不得不信的表情，王耀努力收敛起笑容，老神在在地摆出了“我堂堂龙族骗你一个人类干什么”的高姿态：“乖，再忍一忍就过去了。”  
王耀抱起阿尔弗雷德，将他平放在床上，在他耳边轻声说句“我进去了”就算是打过招呼了。  
天地可鉴，这次王耀真的是在睁眼说瞎话，谁说的最后还得做一次爱才能功德圆满？先前也没有人类给他做这种实验吧？上完了王耀的床还得上弗朗西斯和亚瑟的——当然是指他们的病床，被当作小白鼠一样好好研究一番才能被称得上是科学数据吧？

“唔...”  
阿尔弗雷德是拒绝的，大概。给男人口交的廉耻在第二次被迫含住之后就碎成了渣渣，更让他难以置信的是，自己居然还感觉嘴里凉凉的非常舒适，一点都不想把它吐出去。  
王耀带给他的快感也几乎要把他逐渐减轻的痛觉盖过去了，他不知道这还是有所保留的技巧。王耀只是看着伊万享受，自己也想进去玩一玩才提出交换的，并不想再把精液射进去一次了，怕阿尔弗雷德受不了，所以只是照顾他的感受换着角度摩擦敏感点。  
从资历上来看，王耀第一次有性生活的时候，别说阿尔弗雷德的曾曾曾曾祖父都不知道在哪儿，他出生的星球上有没有人类诞生也还是个问题。几千年过去了，得亏王耀性子好看得开，情人也换了又换，不然早就性冷淡了，哪还会有现在的抱着阿尔弗雷德不撒手。  
人类的身体在各种族中都不算是强壮的，王耀不敢像跟伊万做爱时那般全神投入，只是缓缓的将肉冠碾压到肠壁各处去，顶端不似根茎那么硬挺，戳在柔嫩的肠壁上打转倒也酥酥麻麻一阵爽意。  
“呃哼...”与伊万截然不同地频率让阿尔弗雷德有点不太适应，倒不是说被这样对待不舒服，而是适应了粗壮之物的横冲直撞，突然换了个谦谦君子进来，光是站在门口客套就蹭了半天的那种，让他从穴肉痒到了心里。  
可他吱不出声来，因为那根原本占据了穴道的巨根此刻塞进了他的口腔里，堵在喉咙口冒着丝丝寒气，让他上头的体温又降了几分。  
“哈...别...”别再往里进来了...这是阿尔弗雷德今天第二次心里这么想道。  
精灵的阳物干干净净的，尤其是冰系精灵，嗅上去似乎还有冰雪的味道。根根爆出的青筋像是冰面上的不规则隆起，磨得舌苔阵阵发凉，噎得喉头直发痛。  
尤其跟王耀的温柔一比，阿尔弗雷德直翻白眼：这个该死的伊万！等结束后一定要好好“回赠”他！  
可温柔归温柔，双腿又被撑得更开了些，埋入身体的性器深深浅浅地匀速运动着，把雪白的臀肉撞出几分粉红。入口的颜色已经把水光泛滥的小穴染成了半透明般的粉嫩，不过不用担心它受不住，一连吞下两根肉棒的它已然尝到了甜头。  
“嗯！嗯！”  
阿尔弗雷德不知道自己是什么时候把双腿绕在王耀腰上的，并且他还欲拒还迎地张开了双手，想要搂着王耀抵达高潮。  
可伊万却先一步握住了那双全是汗液的手，把它们放在了自己沾着口水和淫液的肉棍上：“小阿尔弗，吃不进去的话就用手帮我暖一暖剩下的部分好吗？”  
能拒绝吗...看来阿尔弗雷德是真的恢复神智了，都有空在心里吐槽了。  
可是心里想着不要，上手就托着“冰袋”不再放开了。虽然没有帮别的男人搓过蛋蛋，但是这一动作男性不会陌生的。他一边努力侍弄带着毛发的软囊，一边吸吮嘴里的巨大“吸管”，像是能挤出好吃的东西般不愿松手。  
“唔呵唔呵...”无法发出呻吟的呼吸声越发急促，王耀也贴心的握住了他的性器随着顶撞撸动，现在这根东西才是在双面夹击下真正导致勃起了，又刺激又心累的玩法让初次尝试的年轻人欲罢不能。  
“呼...吸地很用力呢..”伊万笑着对王耀说：“比你还有力。”  
我那是注重技巧好不好，王耀没跟他调情，转而去逗身下的小家伙：“下面也在吸，阿尔真的喜欢‘吃’东西。”  
阿尔弗雷德无暇回应了，仿佛一切声音都在远去，眼前是毛茸茸的卵蛋，嘴里是粗壮的性器官，身体里的那根变本加厉地抽动快要再一次夺走他的理智。下腹聚集的热量，发酸发胀的马眼，哪怕不想承认也迟了，他被操出了快感，也被操出了阴囊里的精液。

——————————

现在可以公开的情报：在宇宙中有一支强大的星际舰队，令普通人闻风丧胆，令各星球当政者恨之入骨，也令其同行对他们避而远之——所谓同行，不过是星盗罢了，但这支以恶贯满盈的“自由号”母舰为首的舰队规模明显已经超过了普通匪贼，让整个世界头痛不已。

——————————

“你怎么不告诉他，其实龙族的血液就算是精华了。”  
“你不也没说吗？”  
“喂他口血就能解决的事情，何必那么麻烦。”  
“你没看出来？耀有多宠那个小男孩，我干嘛扫他的兴。”  
亚瑟撇撇嘴，他当然看出来了，所以现在跟弗朗西斯一起站在这儿帮他们看门——并非本意，是他们刚要走的时候，一群魔人种叫嚣着冲了进来，对着这处王耀名下的店铺就一顿打砸烧抢。  
作为王耀的好友，他们当然不会一走了之，而且他们知道里面在发生什么，这个时候被人冲进去打扰的话，那个小男孩说不定会走火入魔，还不得让王耀心疼死，怕是连伊万都会生气的。他们俩若是发疯，能把这星球先冰镇后炎爆，谁都活不了。  
望着明显是来寻仇的不速之客，大声嚷嚷着不堪入耳的污言秽语冲了进来，弗朗西斯抖手间飞出几根专用缝合线，竟像活物一般牵住了不少魔人，将他们当作了提线木偶随心控制，不耗自己的一兵一卒。  
亚瑟也不知道从哪里放出了数十个迷你机器人，有带刀片的、有带毒气喷雾的，飞在半空混进乱斗的魔人群里来去自如。  
能在这里混得好的，谁没有多技傍身呢？若因他俩是人类就小看了，可是会吃大亏的。  
“他们到底什么时候能结束啊...”  
“以龙和神的持久力..怕是难说...”  
弗朗西斯露出了了然的笑容：“可怜的小阿尔。”闪身避过不知道哪儿飞来的斧子，心有余悸地扫了一眼砍在门框上的利刃：“我们这样也不是个办法啊...”  
“废话，我知道！”亚瑟时刻警戒着，如果情况危急，他就要掏出许久不用的魔法小棒棒了。  
就在此时，天色突然暗了下来。不，不对，不是天色，而是有什么庞然大物遮住了大片阳光，悬停在了这个星球之上。  
“不会吧？又发生什么事了？”弗朗西斯有些心疼地收回了两根精心炼制过的缝合线，他怕接下来还有不妙的事情要发生。  
亚瑟已经在脑海里回忆一些魔法的咒语了，他回头望了一眼紧闭的房门，忍不住在心里抱怨：三位祖宗，你们再不出来，这房顶都要被掀翻了，到时候你们就当众光着屁股滚床单吧！

魔人种也骚动了起来，看来这第二波来袭不是他们造成的。  
突然，熟悉的警铃声响起，但这次不是报编号要求犯人去战场，而是断断续续地通报了一则外界入侵的消息，并且机械的女音说到一半讯号就被切断了，让所有人一头雾水。  
“什么意思？有人敢攻打这里？”  
“难道是...劫狱？”  
亚瑟和弗朗西斯面面相觑，敢到APH-660来劫狱是从来都没有过的事，这里有庞大的结界、装备精良的警备，还有无数捉摸不透的罪犯。  
那些来到此地许久，在外界又没有任何牵挂的犯人早就把这自由的监狱星球当家了，实力强、资历深的大多占领了一方土地，说不定还娶了亲。他们为了保护自己的家园定会蜂拥而出拼死一战，这一点也是当初创建这个监狱时就设计好的阳谋。  
这下可要乱上一阵子了，烦死了！还是自己的实验室清静！亚瑟一抬手，咏唱起古老的魔咒，给这整栋屋子加持了一个护盾：“弗朗西斯！你去喊他们出来！”  
“为什么是我！你干嘛不去！”  
“我要维持魔法盾。”  
“......”  
苍天啊，为什么要为难哥哥我一个救苦救难的医生啊！弗朗西斯欲哭无泪。

“抱歉，让你们久等了。”  
房门被一脚踹开了，因为先前已经被伊万破坏过一次，导致无法关闭，于是王耀让伊万暂时用冰封上。这会儿又印上了一个鞋印，整扇门都飞了出去，算是彻底报废了。  
不过这次不是伊万干的，而是那个走在最前端的青年，他好像还在擦嘴边的不明液体，捂着嘴狠狠瞪了伊万一眼。不过话说回来，一个人类竟然能打破精灵使的封印。  
弗朗西斯离得最近，他忙着撩掉在头发上的木屑，一抬头却看清了阿尔弗雷德蓝眸里一闪而过的红芒。在适者生存的环境里呆久了，是不可能没这点眼力的：他看得出来，这个人已经脱胎换骨了。  
“你们终于完事了？”亚瑟有一种莫名的放心，有这两个变态在，还怕什么？  
不，现在恐怕是三个。  
“哈哈哈哈～抱歉，让你们久等了。”好在阿尔弗雷德说话时，还是那个性情爽朗的孩子：“我...”  
话音未落，那群在远处徘徊的魔人种却又突然冲了过来。他们原本还在为听到的通知犹豫，一转头突然发现王耀本人终于出现了，他们决定：来都来了，揍一顿再走！  
这次，亚瑟和弗朗西斯默契地闪开了，留下中间三脸懵逼的人龙神——  
米：他们谁啊，哦...好像是我刚到这儿来时敲诈我的。哼，正好让我试试拳脚。  
耀：魔人种？我没跟他们有过节啊？等等，我的店谁砸的？  
露：这群人好热情，是冲我来的吗？我是不是应该跟他们打个招呼？  
那一天，亚瑟和弗朗西斯看到了这个世界上最绚烂的烟花：先是一道以人类不可能抵达的速度冲刺的蓝光，像是一个保龄球把球瓶击打得东倒西歪；紧接着是梦幻般的银白色冰流，将他们“温柔地”吹出了门外；最后是一道冲天而起的烈焰，让肤色黝黑的魔人种在半空中如天女散花一般飘零，宛如下了一场黑雨。  
可是还没完，当众人也纷纷跟着踏出饭店时，才看清了悬在头上的是一艘巨大的星际母舰，在她周围还有无数战舰严正以待。  
可怜的魔人种刚掉到地上，看到头顶这阵势，哪怕没被摔晕过去也干脆躺在地上装死。  
“怎么回事？”王耀一把将阿尔弗雷德拉到身后，这场面就算是他，自来到这里开始也从未见过。  
“这个...”  
“小耀，你别出手。”伊万则站在了王耀的前面，他对这类科技很陌生，只觉得是个超级大的机器怪物，不由得严肃起来。  
“你们...”  
“阿尔，你跟亚瑟和弗朗西斯他们走，先离开这里。”  
“我说...”  
“亚瑟，他就拜托你了，带他到你们的实验室避一避。”  
“耀...”  
“好的，你们注意安全，别发疯，我可不想陪葬。”  
“你们能听我说一句么...”  
“阿尔，你现在还没稳定，正好让弗朗西斯给你检查一下身体。”  
“不是这个问题..那个是...”  
“走吧！”  
“那是我的舰队！”

“......”  
“......”  
“......”  
“......”  
“...你是星盗？”诡异的沉默之中，弗朗西斯艰难地眯起眼睛眺望，认出了那艘标志性母舰：“而且还是‘自由号’上的？”这艘船实在是太有名了，无人不知无人不晓。  
“那是什么？”好吧，除了伊万。  
“差不多吧。”阿尔弗雷德做了一个手势，很明显是在跟母舰上的人交流：“我是舰长。”  
亚瑟扶住了额头，不然那一抽一抽的眉头能跳一支眉毛舞了，他想起一件事：“全宇宙最强的星盗头子、悬赏金额高达数千亿信用点的...‘Hero’？”  
“没错～就是本Hero～”阿尔弗雷德很喜欢这种感觉，得意洋洋地看向了王耀，这头老龙倒是风浪见多了的样子：切，还想看看他震惊的表情呢。  
“是来带你走的？”王耀的声音一如既往的沉静，虽然挺喜欢这个孩子的，但千百年来分分合合看得还不够多吗？  
阿尔弗雷德没有回答，而是有点得寸进尺：“你舍不得我？”  
“一点点吧。”王耀拉住了要说点什么的伊万，他倒是一脸失望，一点都不加掩饰。  
“放心吧，我是故意被关进来的，不打算走了。”  
“真的吗！”一米八几的大孩子喜笑颜开地勾住了阿尔弗雷德的脖子，好大一个颈部挂件。  
“咳咳，放开我你这蠢熊！”  
王耀思考地略多一些：“那你的舰队是来干嘛的？”  
阿尔弗雷德也不打算对这几个人隐瞒了：“我要占领这个星球，作为星盗集团的根据地，你们能来帮我吗？”  
从来都没有人敢对这里动歪脑筋，现在一来就来了个要当“球长”的，这番话让他周围的这几个不算是好人的家伙都沉默了。  
见几人都不说话，阿尔弗雷德知道得拿出点实际的方案来：“这个结界是能被关闭的，耀，你的人脉最广，总会有人知道中枢在哪里，只要破开B区一个口子就行，这件事需要你的帮忙。”  
“亚瑟，你是不是在这里还在继续研究机器人？借你的机械部队一用，放心，那些迎击的狱警会由我的舰队处理，你的在里面作为接应就可以了。”  
“弗朗西斯，你的人缘很好，希望你能带动一批人加入我的队伍，或者至少让他们稍安勿躁，告诉他们，我不会伤害任何人的。”  
“伊万，你最重要，在结界没被关闭之前，阻挡住所有不听劝告意图对舰队不利的囚犯。如果你能帮我，我可以考虑做你的朋友。”  
“都听清楚了吗？行动！”

“......”  
“......”  
“......”  
“......”  
“我们干嘛要听他的？”  
“唔..我觉得很有趣，不是吗？”  
“挺有意思的孩子。”  
“那就放手去干一次吧！”  
阿尔弗雷德满意地点点头，他挥动着拳头，脸上是运筹帷幄的自信：“放心，只要你们表现得好，这次成功之后我就收你们当小弟！”  
“......”  
“收回前言，我怎么那么想揍他呢。”  
“同意！”x3

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
我到底是想写设定呢还是想开车呢，应该都有吧  
这一整套设定本来就是早就给联五写好的，原本应该是...搞笑片？  
这篇会有番外的，讲一讲每个人的故事，扔文包里当年末彩蛋


End file.
